


Nutcracker Kingdom

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas, F/M, Inspired by the Nutcracker, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: A Kingdom usurped by a tyrannical organization, a missing princess with the power to stop them and her valiant wooden soldier sworn to find and protect her. 1XR
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 19





	1. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festivities have begun and events are set in motion

Chapter 1

Dr. J Drosslemeyer packed his bag and lifted the keys to his shop from his work bench. The moon was full and high in the evening sky already casting an ethereal glow on the freshly fallen snow as a few flakes drifted down peacefully from the heavens. He shook his cloak out and tossed it around his shoulders, adjusted his goggles and locked the door, taking care to keep his bag of gifts close and safe. He was running a bit behind schedule. The party would already be in full-swing by the time he could reach the mansion.

“No harm in arriving fashionably late.” he chuckled. “I’m off to the Mayor’s annual Christmas party. Don’t wait up,” he said to his empty shop.

His lips curled into a sly smile in anticipation of his god-daughter's response to her coming gift. He chuckled to himself. 

"Such a special young woman deserves a gift just as special." 

In fact, it was her very uniqueness that helped him know that something amazing would occur.

Once his gift was in her arms, her life would never be the same… and he was counting on it. He had done so much wrong in his life; had a lot to atone for and tonight could well be the night where this one gift could make everything right. It was risky, but it was a chance he had to take. 

“After all, time is a friend to no man; I think my dear child has waited long enough.” He grabbed his cane.

Locking the door, he tucked his cloak closer, put on his top hat, and hailed the nearby carriage, daring to hope his presumptions would prove correct. 

“Christmas is a time for miracles.”

The carriage made its way down the rocky road of the country and onto the frosted cobbled pathways of town to his destination. Mayor Darlian’s Victorian style mansion sat next to Town Hall; its large, wrap-around porch adorned with festive greeneries and classic poinsettias potted and positioned perfectly between angelic statues. The lights danced through the stained glass and cast ethereal illusions on newly-fallen snow. Evergreen wreaths with big red bows and crimson holly berries hung between every window; garlands connected every gable. Each year on Christmas Eve, a party was thrown and each year was grander than the previous one. As one entered the grand house, the warmth of the holiday exuded from corners of the rooms. Garland was wrapped around every pole and banister, lined strategically with crimson bows. The coachman called to the horses and the rig gave a final lurch as it came to a stop. J grabbed hold of the toy bag, clenching his metal fingers around the velvet material.

“Yes,” He chuckled to himself as he opened the door of the carriage and stepped out onto the icy curb. “Tonight is indeed their night.” 

* * *

Life was bustling even more than usual in the mansion. Tonight was the evening of her family's big Christmas party. Every year, Relena and her parents would work as hard as they could all year long to help ensure the prosperity of the town. The party was more of a benefit gala to raise funds for the continued development and betterment of the town. This year, a few of her father's associates had invited their colleagues and business partners as a show of solidarity toward his charitable effort. Though Relena wasn't much of a social butterfly (and the idea of strangers coming to the party unnerved her) she would do as she had done all her life and put on her party dress and a smile and mingle as was expected of her. Besides, it was hard for her to be in any sort of bad mood on Christmas.

'Afterall,' she thought, 'it's only once a year and I intend to enjoy it to the fullest!'

Green garland garnished with holly berries that echoed the style of the outside wreaths wound around the banisters of the elegant, grand staircase which consisted of dark-stained hardwood and polished marble. The edges of the bay and arched windows in the various rooms were equally adorned to continue the esthetic motif. Electric light (the newest fashion) had begun to phase out the use of candle-light, but the candelabras and chandeliers were still just as grand as ever with festive sprigs of holly dangling tastefully. No expense was spared and no corner left without decoration to ensure that the mayor's holiday ball would be the talk of the New Year. Relena often felt that her father’s opulent taste was a bit much. 

‘You could almost buy the entire orphanage for the same price as the party.’ She shook her head. When she had brought this to her father’s attention, he seemed to brush off her words as childish nonsense.

_“You are far too young to understand the way the world works, Relena.” He patted her head. “I am the mayor. I have certain things expected of me.”_

_“But, papa-”_

_“Besides, we invited the orphans. Don’t they deserve to enjoy the finer things, if only for an evening?”_

Relena could neither argue with him, nor did she think it would do any good to do so. Her parents were loving, attentive and gave her all she could ever need. She was very grateful for all that she had but she wished, deep down, that there was more she could do. Christmas was the one time of year where such a thing seemed possible. 

_‘Anything is possible at Christmas.’_ Her Godfather always said. And somehow, it rang true. Christmas was a magical time  
of year...

In spite of everything, Relena allowed herself to fully enjoy the festivities and inhale the warm, rich scents of cinnamon and fresh pine. She all but danced her way over to the refreshment table to pilfer a well-decorated sugar cookie, delighting in its sweet taste as she took in the entire atmosphere. The lights, the songs, and the overall feel as the spirit of Christmas brought her more joy than any other time of the year. It seemed almost as if it were made for her, or she for it.

The grandfather clock in the parlor struck six o'clock announcing the official starting time of the party. Her father had always wanted to ensure that any and all children brought along to the party would have ample time to enjoy the festivities and so scheduled the party for the early evening. The party itself never really started until around seven, but there were games and small events to entertain the young ones. 

This year, she was seventeen and it was her responsibility to oversee said childish merriment while the adults discussed current events in the main hall. The children from the local orphanage attended every year as part of the effort to spread hope and goodwill to the next generation. Although Relena enjoyed helping brighten their lives, part of her resented still being counted as a child. 

'Do you still see me as a child, father?' She sighed.

It was only for an hour or two and then she would be allowed to rejoin the adults for the remainder of the party. The guests began arriving on schedule in fancy horse-drawn coaches all decked out for the season - with bells and their own form of festive greenery. The most prompt and prominent of the expected company, her father's long time friend Marshall Noventa, his wife and granddaughter, were usually the first to arrive. She and Silvia had always gotten on well enough. They were often the only girls present around their own age and had much fun sneaking snacks and hiding away behind the Christmas tree. There were other girls there, of course, and young men as well. Mostly, she tried her best to be cordial to the former and avoid the latter. 

‘I just don’t know what to say to boys.’ She sighed and shrugged and adjusted one of the wreaths on the wall. Silvia often teased her about her reluctance to mingle with the young men, an occurrence that never failed to leave her blushing and Silvia laughing.

_“I swear, Relena, the way your face pales when they try to speak to you is so amusing! Just talk to them!” Her friend would say._

Still, Silvia was the only person she could count as a genuine friend. As the daughter of the mayor, Relena found that the majority of the young women present tried to emulate her and remarked regularly on her sense of style and how fortunate she was to have such a father. A few of the young men in the last year or so had begun to show interest in her, but she found them utterly droll or pompous young braggarts. Silvia had begun to have her fair share of interest shown from the same group of individuals as well - proving many admissions of admiration were not entirely genuine. Besides that, part of her felt as though her heart were already taken by someone… someone she'd never met… someone from her dreams...

Truly, there was only one guest that attended every year that she looked forward to seeing: her godfather, J Drosslemeyer. He attended every birthday and Christmas; each time, he brought her a present more fabulous than the last. J was the town locksmith, clock-maker and toy-tinkerer. Most of the village spoke somewhat cruelly of him; rumors spread as to how he lost his leg and arm and why he needed goggles to cover his eyes. In spite of his appearance, however, the kind old man had always been good to her and treated her as his own daughter. As a child, she imagined that he was some sort of mystical being trapped in her world where he used his powers to make the everyday lives of the people better in the smallest of ways. _  
_ It had been a silly thought then  
and an even sillier thought as she grew older, but part of her wished to  
believe it. 

To be sure, she did not daydream nearly as much as she used to. But sometimes, visions carried over from the time when she slept: magical castles and enchanted lands where houses were made of candy and roads were paved with chocolate. Rivers flowed with sweet mead and herbs and spices of the holiday season grew as wildflowers. Some of those dreams were lovely; laden with peaceful thoughts and childish enjoyment...

But, sometimes, they were dark.

There was a shadow that lingered in the back of her mind. Something always went wrong in those dreams: candy melted and ashes flew where frosting snowflakes once fell. She could hear screaming; someone calling out her name…

_Panic swirled around her. Someone held her close and lovingly stroked her hair and whispered soothing words. There was fire near them… screams… she could hear people yelling. The arms around her tightened, cradling her closer. It was a woman, her voice so warm and familiar… The woman said something, muffled and soft, but all Relena could hear was her name_

_"...Relena…" The flames rose in front of her and she was alone. Crying. Searching for the woman as her name in that voice echoed around her..._

She would wake up in the morning only to feel a continued sense of dread and trepidation. She always felt that whoever called out for her still needed her and wanted to reach her if at all possible. She learned long ago, however, to not discuss these dreams with anyone.

“But they’re just dreams!” She chastised herself in annoyance. 

She hated how weak those nightmares always made her feel. Only her godfather seemed to understand and would often lighten her mood with tales of a magic land similar to the one she dreamed of. Her father had often chastised the old man, in spite of their friendship, for giving her such frightful stories to fuel her nightmares. Her Godfather would merely offer an ornery smile in response and reply:

_“But what is life but a giant story constantly being written and dreamed of?”_

Relena had many times imagined herself in the world of his stories, helping on the harrowing quests. It all seemed so fantastic and chased the shadows of her nightmares away. Though she had outgrown her ability to believe in such fairy stories, she never tired of hearing them. So, it was his arrival she always anticipated and his presence at the party that truly allowed her to enjoy herself.

"You must be Miss Relena." The voice came from behind her so suddenly that she found herself startled. She turned to find a young woman around her age standing in front of her. Her dark purple, off the shoulder gown accented the pallor of her skin. Her platinum hair and matching forked eyebrows had been allowed to grow to absurd lengths, but did not take away from her chilling beauty. Chilling was, perhaps, the best word Relena could find for this young woman as her cold, grey eyes locked with Relena's own aqua.

"My apologies, I do believe I startled you." Relena jarred herself out of her shock and then shook her head.

"Indeed, I was far too lost in my own thoughts. It is unbecoming of a hostess, Miss…?"

"Indeed, I was far too lost in my own thoughts. It is unbecoming of a hostess, Miss…?"

"Catalonia; Dorothy Catalonia. My grandfather came tonight to represent the interests of his benefactor and made me come alone. Although, I must say, I am so glad he did!" She suddenly linked arms with Relena and gave her a sickening smile that sent a chill down Relena's spine. "I have a feeling we will be fast friends." Relena found herself being ushered into the ballroom with the adults. The taller blonde led her through to a small cluster of people.

"Grandfather!" Dorothy called. "This is she!" The man in front of her turned to face them. He was tall and well-built, clearly a military man of some kind. His white hair had a receding hair-line that led down to mutton-chop sideburns and a well trimmed beard. He looked down his long, thin nose at her, his eyes studying her closely.

"Oh, indeed? Darlian, is this your daughter? Why she is far lovelier than you made her out to be. Indeed, a rare beauty."

"Yes, Duke. This is my daughter, Relena. I am afraid all of the credit for her looks belongs to her mother."

"Indeed." Dermail smiled but Relena could almost feel a sneer in his words.

"Miss Relena, This is my grandfather, Duke Dermail."

"Your Grace." She curtsied to him and as her eyes met his, she felt the same chill race through her.

"And such manners. I can see why you are so proud of her. She is a credit to you and your wife." He reached out a hand as if to raise her chin, but before he could reach her, the door flew open. The lights flickered, smoke filled the room! And just as quickly as the disruption began, it ended. In the center of the room stood her godfather. Relena smiled and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in greeting.

"Godfather! You made it!" Relena wrapped him in a joyous hug.

"Of course I did, child! Have I ever failed to appear at such occasions?"

"No, of course not. I just always look forward to your arrival."

"And you will be just as equally satisfied with the gift I have for you this evening. There is one for every child in attendance of course, but for you, my child, I have a special gift; very important given that you are now nearly an adult." He smiled at her and she could swear she saw his goggle-covered eyes twinkle. "Now, come; it is time I dazzle the little ones with stories of Etherea. With the help of my lovely assistant, of course." He offered her his arm and she took it all too eagerly. She smiled, glad to be away from Miss Catalonia and her uncle as she walked with her Godfather into the parlor.


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Christmas Party, Relena makes a discovery that will change her life forever

Chapter 2

* * *

“And then, the King and Queen entrusted their children to their closest friends until such time as the kingdom could be saved and the throne restored! The evil Rat King’s army never stopped looking no matter how much time had passed. But pass, time did, and the task of restoring the kingdom came down to five young men, each as clever and skilled as the other but none more so than their leader, The Nutcracker Prince.” 

“No, Godfather! You’ve gotten ahead of yourself! He wasn’t the Nutcracker Prince yet!” Relena chastised the old man with a smile. She had heard the story so many times, it was ingrained in her memory. Her Godfather chuckled; a twinkle in his eye.

“So I did! So I did! Very well then! Where was I? Oh, yes!” He paused and leaned forward on his cane and Relena took in the enraptured faces of the little ones around her. She could remember many years in the past being one of the children and jumping up to correct him in his mistellings, eyes wide and mind eager.

_“No, no! Godfather! Tell it right!” She clung to his arm, pouting at the indignation of the changes in her favorite story. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, bopping her softly on the nose._

_“Such a precocious child you are!” He tickled her and she giggled. “Now, where was I?”_

It was a sweet memory. Oftentimes, her fondest memories involved nights like this with her Godfather telling her the story as the other children played with their toys and engaged in general merriment.

“And so, five young men were chosen to save the kingdom, one from each province, but none so brave and strong as the Perfect Soldier! He had been trained from childhood and sworn to find the princess and protect her at all costs! He did not know it then, but he was her destined true love and she, his. And through the ages, their hearts called to one another as he valiantly protected her people in her absence until the day he could be united with her at last and restore her birthright.” He paused before continuing, and Relena felt the same excitement for the continuation that she felt the very first time. The story never ceased to captivate her! 

As a child, she would imagine that she was the missing princess the soldier fought so hard for. He would defend her across the candy cane planes and the eggnog sea, fighting off the RAT's and sweeping her off her feet. As she grew older, the dreams became less frequent and far less detailed but still memorable…

_"Princess…" his voice called to her, a whisper on the wind. "My princess…"_

_"Where are you?" She called out into the void around her. Finally, he appeared before her, deep blue eyes shining with an intensity just for her..._

_"I will find you… princess…" He reached for her and she tried to get to him, but she could not move. She tried to call for him, but, as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared into the void - leaving her on her own. His words echoed in her ears._

_"I will find you…"_

“However," Her Godfather's dramatic tone pulled her back to the present, but her heart still raced at the memory… 

"The evil Rat King had other ideas, and, one day while the soldier was fighting nearly an entire army single-handedly - the Rat King used the magic he stole from the Sugarplum Fairy to turn the brave young man into a Nutcracker. Little did he know, that would not be the end of the story, but rather an interlude before the true story can be told.” The hush in the room hung thick in the air as the children waited with baited breath.

"Is that it?" One of the little boys asked.

"Yes! Is there more?!" A girl chimed in.

“Will he ever find her?” another child piped up.

"Will he defeat the Rat King?"

“Will they truly fall in love?” Another added, eyes sparkling.

“Are they going to get married?” The third little one nearly jumped up, clapping her hands in excitement.

“Children, please!” J answered. “That is all a story for another day. For now, it is getting far too late and I believe there are gifts to be handed out!” The children cheered as J motioned to Relena to begin to distribute the packages under the tree. 

'I'll never tire of this." She thought, watching their faces light up as the contents of each package was revealed. 

There had always been one element of the story that always bothered her. In all the years he had told it, the story never changed. Details here and there would fluctuate but the story itself always began and ended in the same place. She found herself agreeing with the children, echoing their thoughts for more. 

Curiosity finally won out. She made her way over to him.

"Godfather?" He turned to face her, hands on his cane.

"Yes, my dear?" 

"It appears as though the story was a big success with the children, as always." Her Godfather grinned and flexed his metallic, clawed hand.

"Of course, dear girl. Stories of that caliber never fail to impress the listeners and spark imaginations."

"Of course, Godfather, but I was wondering if it might be more entertaining if the story continued? You always say that the rest is a story for another time but you never seem to tell it."

"Ah, I see." His brow furrowed and he looked toward the tree. "You wish to know what becomes of the soldier and his princess?" She nodded and he smiled, turning to face the tree. "Well, dear child, I am afraid you are going to have to wait." His smile widened to a smirk and, for the first time, Relena felt her face fall in disappointment. Something told her that there really was more to all of it than she could ever know.

"Please, Godfather." She placed her hands on his arm in askance. 

"I'm afraid, Relena, that some stories are best left up to the imagination of the listener." He put his good hand over hers. "It's your story. The only one who will know how it ends is you."

* * *

The children played with their gifts as the party continued late into the night with much merry making and games and laughter. By ten o'clock, however, most of the guests had already left. Only the Noventas and the Duke and his granddaughter remained along with her Godfather. It had been an evening to remember. She stifled a yawn and began to make her way out of the parlor.

"Miss, Relena! There you are! The party is nearly over and I hardly got to spend any time at all getting to know you."

"Miss Catalonia, is it?" Her Godfather acknowledged the visitor. "I had heard you and your grandfather were in attendance. I do hope this was a pleasant trip for you both."

"Drosselmeyer." Relena looked back and forth from the girl to her Godfather and back. They seemed to know one another, though his introduction had led her to believe otherwise. "We did not realize you were in attendance either."

"I must apologize for stealing my Goddaughter from the ballroom, but she was assigned to help me with the children this year by her parents." Again, Relena could hear some underlying meaning behind the tone of their words, but could not make it out. She made a mental note to discuss it with him later. For now, her attention was drawn to the tree and the earlier conversation faded from her notice. The bows of the great pine were decadently and flawlessly decorated with care and precision. However, one spot seemed to mar that perfection...

“That’s odd.” Relena paused as that spot on the tree came to her attention. One of the branches seemed to be crooked. The ribbon and garland had fallen slightly loose and the ornament was beginning to dislodge from the branch. She reached up to fix it when something caught her eye. In the back of the branch there was a doll-sized figure that also hung precariously. Risking the wrath of the pine needles, she reached back and maneuvered her hand through and -with great care- plucked the figure from his place. She pulled him free and was captivated by what she saw.

"A Nutcracker!" She gasped. It was, indeed, a common wooden figure, but one the likes of which she had never seen. The care and detail put into the carving and the paint job made him seem as any other toy soldier save for how his jaw was jointed on his face. His green uniform was accented with golden spangles and trim and his white pants were met with black boots lined with the same golden trim. "Such messy brown hair… so different from the usual white…" She noted, in addition, he lacked the characteristic beard. What captivated her the most, however, were the eyes: deep blue crystal orbs inlaid on the wooden surface. They made him seem almost... "lifelike..." 

_"I will find you…"_

The voice of Her Dream Soldier came back to her. She traced the sides of his face with a tentative finger. Feeling that such an impressive figure deserved the utmost respect, she cradled him close to her.

"Godfather, look!" Relena called to him and made her way over, clearly interrupting a conversation he had been having with Dorothy.

"Ah! I see you found your present, my dear! I do apologize. I had meant to make you find him as a sort of game, but it seems you are even more perceptive than I had imagined."

"What a lovely little doll, Miss Relena. Truly the work of a master craftsmen! I must add him to my collection." Dorothy chimed in.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a rather large doll collection at home, you see, and I would love to make him the crowning jewel. Truly he would be their prince!" Dorothy stroke one of her long eyebrows and her lips curled into a smile that gave Relena the chills. Relena paused, taken aback by the forwardness of the older girl.

"You cannot have my Nutcracker."

"Come now, Miss Relena, I am willing to pay whatever you ask. I simply must have him." Dorothy reached out her hand and Relena pulled him closer and took a step back.

"I'm afraid, Miss Catalonia that the answer is no. I gave this Nutcracker to my Goddaughter because of how special it is. Surely you understand?" Dorothy lowered her hand, her eyes narrowing for a moment or two before returning to a pleasant smile.

"Of course." The older girl took a step back. "Please, excuse my rude behavior. It is quite impolite to ask for someone else's gift." Dorothy gave a tight-lipped smile. Relena could feel the tension radiating off of the older girl but tried to ignore it. There was no need to get defensive over what might have simply been embarrassment. "Please, excuse me." Dorothy hastened away without another word and Relena couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward.

"Don't mind her, child. When someone is used to getting what they want, it can be hard to take 'no' for an answer." J rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Godfather, is this Nutcracker modeled after the soldier from your stories?" J smiled at her, his amusement evident.

"No, my dear. He _IS_ the soldier from my stories. And he's been waiting for someone like you with a pure heart to help him complete his mission."

"Don't you think I'm a little old to believe such a tale?"

"That, my dear, is entirely up to you."

"But, mystical lands and magic spells aren't real."

"Who is to say what is real and what is not?" J walked up to the mantle of the fireplace and turned to her; the way the light cast shadows across his face made him look like a magical mischief maker from one of his tales. 

"Hear this now, child: our dreams are part of what makes us unique. If one cannot believe in their dreams, then one may as well let the monotony of the world fade them into commonplace obscurity. Remember that if nothing else." She looked down once more at the face of her Nutcracker. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but she could have sworn she saw a flicker of something in the doll's glass eyes.

"I will, Godfather. I promise."

"Good girl." He walked toward her and patted her head as if she were a child. "Now, I must be getting back to my shop. Walk me to the door?" Relena nodded and J put his good arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the entrance. "I do hope you enjoy my gift. May he bring you all the magic and adventure you have always wished to find." With that final statement, he patted her on the back and left the house, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and her precious Nutcracker.

* * *

Relena could not sleep. She kept having the strange feeling that someone was watching her and could hear movement in the night all around her. This was hardly the sort of Christmas Eve most people longed for. The room was dark save for the shards of moonlight leaking in through the gaps in her drapes. She tossed and turned, in and out of slumber as her mind pieced together random visions from bits of dreams - mixed disturbingly with reality.

_The tree loomed before her, the room lit by warm lights as she cradled her Nutcracker. Dorothy was there… Her eyes narrowed as she reached for him. Relena pulled away just to find herself in the hall of flames once more. Screams echoed around her as the mysterious woman called her name… A hand reached for hers and she took it, desperate to leave the horrors behind her. It was him: blue eyes warm and soft._

_“I found you…” He pulled her close to his chest; so warm and gentle… She tried to speak to him, but no words came out..._

_Just as suddenly as he had appeared, she was alone again, in the darkness. A dark shadow growing ever larger as an evil laugh echoed around her..._

She bolted upright; sweat beading on her forehead. Her dreams had always seemed so real to her, like something from a lost memory. But, for some reason, this night’s dream had shaken her more than any. Each time she woke and went back to sleep, it continued, picking up where it previously left off… She pulled her knees to her chest, placing her head on top.

“This is silly…” she said to the night air. “They’re just dreams… aren’t they…?”

_"Who is to say what is real and what is not?"_

Her Godfather's words haunted her. All her life, she had felt a bit off. Something about her life, pleasant though it was, had seemed unsettled. There was an emptiness and longing that her dreams seemed fit to reawaken every night. That something called to her sounded louder than ever tonight and, try as she might, she could not shake it off.

_“Our dreams are part of what make us unique. If one cannot believe in their dreams, then one may as well let the monotony of the world fade them into commonplace obscurity. Remember that if nothing else.”_

The truth of his words hit her like ice water and she sat up and looked at her bedside table for her Nutcracker. She had placed him there before bed in a sort of childish tribute to her waning beliefs. Somehow she knew she would be safer with him there...

But he was gone.

“That’s impossible…” The fact that he was missing alarmed her more than she cared to admit. Slipping on her robe and slippers, she lit the candle by her bed and searched the room. A few of her items had been tipped over and scattered about. Her mind automatically returned to the sounds she'd thought she had imagined. Another loud noise came from the hall, and she found herself needing to check it out. Grabbing a parasol as a sort of defense mechanism, she took the candle in the other hand and made her way out of her room. The noise continued and grew louder as she neared the parlor where, just hours before, she had been listening to her Godfather's tales. The sight that greeted her had her questioning her sanity. 

Her Nutcracker was alive! He seemed to be locked in combat against a group of mice and rats all bearing tiny weapons. The speed and ease with which the small soldier moved seemed hampered only a little by his wooden frame. He blocked one attack only to roll out of the way of another.

"Nutcracker?" Relena rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to reassure herself she was merely dreaming, resorting to pinching herself. It didn't work. She wasn't dreaming.

"There she is! Attack!" The command came from a rather large rodent standing on the edge of the fireplace mantle. He wore a military uniform of some sort and carried with him a scepter with a glowing green crystal at the top. At his instruction, the small attack force turned their attention to her. She had no idea how much damage they thought they could do to a human but she wasn't going to wait to find out.

"This can't really be happening." She took her parasol and began to swing it strategically at the incoming rodents. Her Nutcracker jumped and used the area around him to catapult his way in front her where he continued his fight.

"You must get to higher ground!" Relena heard the Nutcracker yell up at her and she wasn't going to argue. She made her way quickly to the ottoman and climbed up, keeping her parasol at the ready.

"A valiant effort, you wooden nuisance! But it will do you no good! The king will have her head as a trophy and use your broken body as kindling in his celebratory bonfire!"

"What is going on here?!" She shouted as she landed another steady blow against her minuscule attackers. One by one, they fell: a few ran for cover to nurse their wounds from the impact. Some had been knocked unconscious or killed. She and her Nutcracker were winning.

Her wooden protector defeated the last of them and the commander yelled in pure anger. The Large Rodent slid his way down the garland to the floor, clearing the space between them in a few long bounds. He stood and turned, handing his scepter into a holster at his side before pulling his sword out from a sheath on his back.

"I'll chop you into splinters and use them as the stakes I'll drive into her heart!"

Relena was so confused. If this was a dream, it was the strangest she'd ever had. If it _was_ truly happening, however, then all of her Godfather's tales were true. Who were these rodents? What were they and why did they want her dead?

"I won't let you have the chance to touch her!" Her Nutcracker almost growled in response. Their voices sounded tiny as one would expect. It might have been amusing were it not for that fact that her life seemed to be in danger.

They continued fighting, covering more distance across the floor than she thought possible for such small creatures. It became very clear that the commander was leading him close to the fireplace where the glowing embers still burned hot. He was so preoccupied protecting her from the commander; he didn't see the rats behind him. They were out of reach of her parasol and there was not time to warn him. They knocked him down, clearly about to deal the finishing blow. 'I have to do something!' Panicked, she looked for something—anything—to throw. Her eyes fell on the one easily thrown thing within her reach.

“This will have to do!” She took off her slipper and aimed for it. “Please let this work!” With that soft prayer, she tossed the slipper with all she had at the commander.

The slipper found its mark, hitting the commander with such force that he fell and slammed into the solid stone of the hearth. The scepter broke! The top half flew into the fire, causing sparks to fly across the room in a dazzling shower of green and purple. One of the fragments of light hit her night dress and, as she reached to check on it, she began to slowly find herself becoming smaller. As distracting and disconcerting as it was, she still managed to see the two rats carry their leader away toward a hole in the trunk of the Christmas tree.

She had little time to ponder how and why that hole existed as the pace of her shrinking increased. She hopped down from the chair, laid her parasol beside the settee, and ran to her Nutcracker who lay motionless on the ground. By the time she knelt by his side, she was nearly his size, if, perhaps, a little shorter. She reached out and pulled his head into her lap, taking the hat off of his head so that the chin strap wouldn't hinder his… breathing? Dolls couldn't breathe… could they?

She studied him closely, caressing his hair. He had protected her. He was hurt, because of her. Before she could give it too much more thought, however, her rescuer's eyes shot open. He rolled away from her and jumped to his feet.

"Did you see?!" He declared, eyes wide as he glanced around.

"See… what?" Relena was perplexed.

"Did you see where they went? What direction did they go?" He jerked around quicker and easier than she expected for one made of wood as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Take it easy. You took a nasty hit. You need to rest." He seemed to ignore her words and walked up to her. He wasn't at all the gallant young man she had imagined.

"Did you see where they went or not?"

"They went through a hole at the base of the tree, but—" he spun on his heel, picked up his sword and began to make his way over to the tree.

"Wait!" She shouted after him and began to follow. "Who were those rodents? What were they doing here?" He continued to ignore her. "How are you alive? How is any of this possible?" Again, he gave no response. He continued toward the tree.

"At least tell me what is going on?" He suddenly stopped and turned to her, his eyes locking with hers in an intense stare.

"The less you know the better."

"But Nutcracker—"

"My _name_ is Heero." A fitting name given the situation. "You will be better off staying here where it's safe. You will be back to your normal size by morning. The magic of _that_ scepter will not last long in your world."

Relena felt her ire rising. She needed answers and he was just going to leave her confused and a fraction of her normal size? 'I deserve answers!'

"Why were they trying to kill me?" He stared at her for a moment and she could see the unspoken thoughts flashing in his eyes.

"That was a regiment of the RATs army sent to your world to find and destroy you through whatever means necessary." Heero turned to the tree again and made to leave her behind.

"Destroy me? Why? What have I done? I didn't even know they existed."

"It's not what you’ve done. It's what you are." Relena stared at him, more confused than she was before.

"What do you mean?" She could swear he rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"Your real name is Relena Peacecraft: Princess of the fallen Kingdom of Sanc in the land of Etheria." He turned to her, eyes locking with hers once more. "And you are the heir to the legacy of the Sugarplum Fairy."

‘A princess? Heir to the Sugar Plum Fairy?’

She heard him say it but could barely believe her own ears. Her Godfather had mentioned the Sugar Plum Fairy and her wretched fate at the hands of the dictator and the royal family of Sanc that had been casualties of the totalitarian power-grab. Her Nutcracker was real. The soldier from the story was _her_ Nutcracker. The soldier from the story was real. The stories were true. And she was… a princess…? It was all so overwhelming. She began to feel dizzy.

Those dreams—those nightmares had been memories. The people screaming, the flames, the woman who held her close and cried when they were parted… they were her people. That was… 'my...mother…?' In spite of herself, she felt her knees begin to buckle. He was there beside her almost instantly, supporting her.

"I am sorry if this information overwhelmed you, but you did ask." He helped steady her and once she was, he stepped back. "And now that you know, you can rest easy here where you'll be safe."

"Safe?" She thought back to the mice that had attacked her. Those creatures were intelligent enough to talk, and to give and obey orders. They could easily find a way to kill her. "Those rodents broke into my house and tried to kill me while I slept. I'm sure they might have succeeded too if you hadn't stopped them…" she paused, suddenly feeling very sheepish and ungrateful. She looked into his eyes and found herself hypnotized. "Thank you, by the way… for saving me." He nodded.

"You did a fairly good job defending yourself as well. You will be fine if you stay here."

"Nutcracker… Heero… If what you say is true; if I really am the missing princess then I have a duty to help reclaim my kingdom."

"Princess—"

"My _name_ is Relena." Heero stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"It will be dangerous." She knew that. Giant rats were hardly a laughing matter especially when they are out for blood. It would be easier to stay; safer. If she went with him there was no guarantee that she would ever return. What would her parents think? She could hardly wait for them to wake up and even so, how would they respond to her being the size of a doll? 

_"It's your story. The only one who will know how it ends is you."_

Her Godfather's words echoed in her mind again. If she was really the princess, then it really was her story. Her choice was clear.

"I know, but… If I can help them; if I can save them from the monsters who destroyed my family, then I will do all that I can." There was a brief moment of awkward silence as though he was considering her words. Finally, he nodded.

"Very well." Heero turned toward the tree. "Stay close behind me and keep up. I have some friends I have to find, if they are still alive."


	3. CandyLand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena follows her mysterious wooden soldier into a land she's only imagined in her dreams...

Chapter 3

* * *

Relena followed her mysterious Nutcracker through the hole at the base of the tree. Swirling colors of every shade and hue surrounded her; the space seemed endless, and yet there was a clear path set before them. 'It's so strange,' she mused, ‘I feel both heavy and weightless at the same time.' 

“What is this place?” She asked, unsure whether the Nutcracker heard or would even answer.

“An interdimensional portal.” He _had_ heard. “It was made by the RATs using the magic of a scepter similar to the one that was destroyed in the fireplace. The leader of the RATs has equipped every regiment with a scepter that had a copy of the crystal he possesses.” 

“And where did the crystal come from? What exactly is it?”

“All we know is that he stole his from the Sugarplum Fairy. His method for mass producing the replicas is unknown.”

That was as far as their conversations went before their trip resumed its silence. She found herself fighting the urge to ask more questions. 'It wouldn't hurt him to be more talkative.' 

Her wooden savior, however, seemed annoyed enough by the few questions she had asked and just as bothered by her mere presence. The stories told by her Godfather had made the Nutcracker out to be a valiant soldier with honor, integrity and gentility, but the man before her seemed to lack the third. He was brave, to be sure, but-for someone who had been trained to be her protector-he seemed to care very little for her at all. 

Her Godfather had said that the soldier was the destined love of the Princess and implied that romance between the two star-crossed lovers was inevitable. Now that she knew she was the princess from the story, she had a whole new perspective on the situation. Though she hadn't been in his presence long, the likelihood of such a thing ever coming to pass seemed non-existent. Granted, she had been stolen away at a very young age so such a connection, very likely, was a stylistic embellishment on her Godfather's part.

"So much for that childhood fantasy." She muttered to herself. He paused and turned to her.

"Did you say something?" She shook her head.

"No. it was nothing." She felt the blush rise, embarrassed by her disappointment. He gave her an affirmative grunt and continued on. She sighed and frowned in spite of herself and continued to follow him as they neared what seemed to be the end of the winding, oversized tunnel. 

The light that shone had a warm hue to it that one could almost feel on the skin. When they finally a leave the portal, the smell of sugar and vanilla wafted through the air and the sun was beginning to peek over the tops of what seemed to be mountains that were made of rock-candy. In fact, as she took in her surroundings, she noticed everything seemed to be made of some sort of sugary confection. The path before her appeared to be made out of chocolate bricks lined with icing snow on either side. This was, of course, impossible, and yet...

'I wonder if…' in spite of herself, she knelt down and scooped up some of the cold icing and put it to her lips. 'It is real!' She stood and stared in wonder. Trees made of winding licorice and cotton candy leaves were scattered across the scenery. She both marveled at the sight and wondered how it was possible.

"Where… are we?" She slowly turned to him and she could have sworn he rolled his eyes.

"We're in Candy Land; the Easternmost side of your kingdom." 

‘Candy Land? Wait… my kingdom? I have a kingdom…’ The thought seemed so alien and fantastical. 

"And we have to keep moving. The town where my contact is supposed to be waiting lies ahead. It won't be long before the RATs learn we're here." He began to head down the path without her and she quickly followed, trying not to be too hypnotized by her surroundings. On the off chance that she was dreaming, she pinched her forearm and winced at the sudden, sharp pain. She was definitely not dreaming.

As the path wound on, things took a darker turn. The acrid smell of burnt sugar and baked goods assaulted her senses. Smoke rose from the village ahead, billowing like an ominous cloud.

"Damn." Heero swore. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her arm in a firm but gentle grip, and began to drag her off the path and behind one of the giant trees.

"Heero?"

"Quiet." He looked around for a moment. She tried to walk away and he pulled her back, pressing her between him and the tree. She felt a blush heat her cheeks at being so close.

"Heero—"

"I said quiet." He stood as still as a stone. Was he listening for something?

"There are RATs in the village. Nothing too difficult, but the civilians could be a problem." Relena didn't know what to say or even if she should say anything. He told her to be quiet as though she were a child! 'I'm getting tired of him treating me like an inconvenience!' She had volunteered to come, it was true, but that did not give him the right to treat her this way!

"And, let me guess, you want me to stay here while you go off into the town by yourself and take them all out, am I correct?"

"Hn." She rolled her eyes and lifted her hands to press against his chest to push him away. He glanced down at her, seemingly annoyed and stepped away from her.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you aren't."

"No one knows what I look like. For all they know, I could be a townsperson returning from a short trip." He shook his head.

"You'll only get in my way." He stared down at her, deep blue eyes peering into hers. "Stay. I'll return for you shortly."

"Alright," a quick idea came to her and she grinned, "But would you please tell me what your plan is if I am caught out here while you're gone?" His expression faltered. She had gotten to him! He stared at her for another long moment before he took a step back.

"Fine, you can come with me, but stay low, stay back, and stay out of sight. If you are spotted, it could prove disastrous for the village." He started out and she followed him, hiding where cover allowed and sneaking where it didn't.

If she hadn't been following his movements, he would seem nearly undetectable. He moved with all the grace and expertise of a perfect soldier. 'Just like the stories described.' This man had trained long and hard to succeed in his mission. She had witnessed him fight; knew how skilled he was. If she were being honest, it was her frustration with herself that was the worst part of the situation. She was supposed to return, stop the RATs and free her people but she didn't even know the first thing about self-defense, let alone fighting. 'Face it, Relena; you would be completely useless in a fight.' Perhaps he had been right to ask her to stay behind. 'Why must you always be so stubborn!' her silent, self-chastisement neither made her feel better, nor made her more useful.

They entered the town undetected. The shabby state of the streets from the abuse by the RATs showed everywhere. The houses that were made of gingerbread had clearly been chewed on. Chunks of walls and roofs were missing. An entire section of the chocolate cobble-stones had been devoured. A few of the houses had clearly been burnt to the ground; some recent and some obviously from another time. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' The sheer level of suffering these people must have endured made her stomach lurch.

Suddenly, Heero stopped. He peeked around the corner of one of the houses and she saw his posture change. He was angry; a sentiment they shared. She joined him at a decent vantage point and what she saw made her blood run cold. 

The inhabitants of the town had been lined up according to age, gender, and size. Babies and children were crying for their mothers, mothers for their children, wives for their husbands and husbands for their families. They had been shackled around the ankles and wrists and were being loaded into giant cages.

"Single file! That's it! No pushing, no shoving, and no escape attempts or you will be made an example of!" The leader of the group shouted this from the center of the group.

"Wait here." Heero stated and turned to her. 

“But Heero-”

"If you fall into their hands, then everything was for nothing." With that, he moved away from her.

Though irritated, she stood from her safe spot, watching as yet another child was taken from its mother; the heart-wrenching screams bringing back terrible memories... 

_Flames… the smell of smoke… the tears that soaked her face; her mother's tears…_

_"Relena!"_

These events, so similar to the visions from her nightmares played out before her eyes in real time. It was so hard to breathe...

"No! Not my baby! Please! I'm all she has! Please!" The woman had thrown herself onto the ground and made herself dead weight to prevent her child from being pulled from her arms.

"Enough!" Their leader yelled. "Release the brat!" The child was handed back to its mother; a momentary relief before both mother and baby were thrown to the ground. The soldiers kicked the woman repetitively as she balled herself around the infant to protect it from their cruelty. Relena felt something building within her; burning red hot. 'How dare they do this?! How dare they separate families and terrorize towns?!' The leader finally closed the distance between him and the mother and pointed one of those scepters at her.

"If you wish by us to be left alone, then you and yours shall be turned to stone." The crystal in the end began to glow an ugly crimson and in a flash of that same ugly light, the woman and her baby were turned into a statue; their fear and pain frozen in time. Relena could bear it no more. That last act of cruelty did something; awoke something deep within her. The burning welled up and over until she could no longer contain it.

"Stop it!" She left her hiding spot and drew the RATs attention to her.

"What's this? A girl?" The leader sneered. "Put her in with the rest of them!" One of the RATs charged her. Suddenly, Heero sprung forward to attack. The commotion distracted the other RAT soldiers long enough for her to escape the leader. She stole the keys from his belt and ran over to the cages. Relena unlocked as many of the shackles as she possibly could.

"Go, hurry! Get out of here!" 

Many of the women took their children and ran as instructed, but a few joined the fight. The younger men picked up whatever they could find and began to attack the RAT soldiers. Relena wished her father had let her take fencing lessons. She felt so helpless hiding behind the cages.

"There you are!" A RAT soldier had discovered her hiding spot and pointed his sword at her.

"You're the cause of all of this! Now die!" 

Relena looked up in time to see him raise his sword for a killing blow, ready to strike her when it suddenly got knocked out of his hand. Just as quickly, a figure landed between them. A tall, thin, gingerbread man with black icing for clothes and a brown licorice braid stood poised for attack; his light purple eyes seemed to be made of rock candy circles. He carried with him a scythe that seemed to be made of a candy cane with a long, rock candy blade.

"It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here." Her rescuer said. "Are you alright, Lady?"

"You! The King will be pleased when I bring in your head on a platter!" the soldier growled.

"Heh, dream on, cheese breath!" Relena watched the giant cookie-man fight the large rodent and began to question yet again if someone had spiked her punch at the party.

* * *

"What's this? A girl?" The RATs turned their attention to her as she left her hiding place.

"Put her in with the rest."

"Damn it, Relena!" He swore under his breath for the third time since finding her. This woman was going to be the death of him. He tackled two RAT's to the ground in one swift move. The first tried to get up but a solid punch to the face rendered his opponent unconscious.

A second RAT righted himself. Heero jumped to his feet, kicked the RAT down and crouched over him dealing another swift, hard blow. A third soldier nearly overtook him from behind. Heero saw his blade and dodged, grabbing the sword off of one of the others. He parried one attack and countered, disarming his assailant. Heero took a moment to assess the situation. He had to locate her. In the commotion, the villagers who had been freed began to fight back - seizing the weapons of their fallen oppressors. Relena seemed to be the one liberating them. 'She's brave.' He smiled in spite of himself. 

He lost sight of her, though, when another RAT soldier clashed swords with him. Heero made quick work of him, blocking the sword thrust before kicking his attacker to the ground. He looked up just in time to see a large RAT about to attack Relena! The soldier's weapon was raised to deal the killing blow to the unarmed princess. Heero felt time stand still... There was no way he could get there! Before he could even try, someone else intervened. Heero smirked as the giant cookie distracted her attacker. He knew her braided rescuer; she'd be safe.

Four more RAT soldiers converged on his position. Heero readied himself to fight them, squaring off his stance and readying his own blade. A figure jumped behind them, sword pointed to the soldiers' backs, stance strong.

"Stop. You're defeated." The new arrival stated. Two of the RAT's turned to face the newcomer.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. 

"Where were you hiding?!"

The newcomer smirked.

"Wufei Chang" he stated, flicking his wrist to reposition the blade. "I don't hide anywhere."

The RAT's charged both of them at the same time, Heero dodged the first, parried the blade of the second. The first RAT turned, sneering. Heero smirked. The second RAT brandished his blade again and renewed his attack. They attacked in unison. Heero sidestepped and parried; grabbed an arm of one and used the force of his blade to dislodge the balance of the other. He moved with inhuman speed, grabbed both soldiers and slammed them to the ground, knocking both unconscious with relative ease. Wufei's opponents seemed to be just as easily dispatched as well, posing no real challenge.

"Yuy." Wufei greeted. Heero nodded in response.

After that, the fight did not last very long. Relena's quick thinking in freeing the villagers aided in the effort and—as the last of the RATs were shoved into cages—the villagers gave a rousing cheer. Many of them swarmed him, taking his hand and thanking him. He could only nod to each in response. As he glanced around, he found Relena standing in the middle of it all. She knelt down and stared at the stone figures. The sorrow on her face… the unshed tears in her eyes… it made him feel… 

"She only wanted to protect her baby…" The crowd had become eerily silent. She reached out and gingerly touched the cold stone. "I'm so sorry…" Heero watched a tear fall from her eye and splatter on the stone. He felt something strange; something unfamiliar... 

'What's wrong with me?' He wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her. He hadn't felt like this since those dreams… They were so long ago. He was a foolish boy then. He had no time to think about them…

_He was searching for her… there was a fog, thick and swirling…_

_"Princess?!" He cried out. Was she in danger? Did she need him? He wandered aimlessly until he saw her there: golden hair flowing around her, aqua eyes shining at him…_

_"My princess!" She said something, but he couldn’t understand what it was..._

Heero shook off the memory. Somehow, he found himself walking toward her without even thinking about it.

Suddenly, where the teardrop had fallen, the stone began to glow with a pale, blue light that spread over the surface of the tragic statue. The glow became brilliant and blinding with a purple and silver hue. To his amazement, when the blinding light cleared, the mother and her baby were human again. The crowd began to cheer. Heero made his way to her and lifted her to her feet. She seemed to be in utter shock. The woman looked at her, tears of joy in her eyes and reached out her free hand to grasp Relena's.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh, thank you, so much!" The woman smiled and turned from Relena who appeared to be dazed. "It's a miracle!" The woman walked to join the crowd, kissing her baby as she did so. Relena seemed in a daze. Heero stepped toward her. He felt the need to check on her...

"Relena…?"

"I… I don't understand." She looked at her hands. "What… how did it happen?" Heero shook his head as she turned her gaze to him.

"You are the heir to the legacy of the strongest being in our lands. You willed it and made it so."

"You mean… I broke the curse?" He nodded, but Relena still seemed in shock. 

"Come on. It won’t take long for this to reach their leaders. We have to get you someplace safe." Heero took her hand to lead her away from the throng of people only to be stopped short.

"Not so fast, soldier boy!" A voice came from behind him. He took a protective stance in front of Relena. "You and your little lady friend aren't goin' anywhere."

* * *

The voice made her freeze in place, eyes looking to Heero. Her gingerbread rescuer seemed to be less friendly than before, but Heero didn't seem worried. He kept his protective stance, but he was relaxed. Relena watched the braided gingerbread man walk around them.

"You must be some special lady to reverse the magic of the crystal so easily. You might be useful in our rebellion." He walked up to her but Heero never left his place.

"Put down your scythe, you braided idiot." A new figure called to the gingerbread man. Relena looked at this new addition to their group with wide eyes. He was a large, porcelain doll with jet black hair pulled into a small ponytail and a white Asian outfit she assumed might be some sort of fighting attire.

"What? Wufei, don't tell me you're with them?" The braided cookie leaned on his scythe.

"Duo." Heero stated, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"How do you know my name? Let me guess: my fame has reached the far corners of the lands! It's okay to be impressed."

"I'm the one who stationed you here." The gingerbread man (now known as Duo) stared at him for a moment, and then his icing mouth turned into a smile.

"Heero?!" Duo rubbed his candy eyes. "Of course! Shoulda known from that mop-top! What happened to you?" 

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot?" Wufei chastised him. 

"Oh, right, the magic of those scepters. Damn." Duo rubbed the back of his head as if in thought. "If they got you too, we're really in trouble." He relaxed his hold on his scythe.

"So, then, are you traveling with this little lady?" Relena suddenly felt the weight of all those eyes on her.

"Duo, this is Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom."

" _The_ Princess Relena? The heir to _the_ Sugar Plum Fairy?" Duo walked closer to her and took her hand in his. "Pleased to meet you, your highness!" He kissed her hand and then took a step back. "My name's Duo Maxwell! I may run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!" He gave a sweeping bow and rose and winked at her. In spite of everything, she giggled.

"But he is prone to exaggerations." Heero dryly jabbed. It was the closest thing to having a sense of humor she'd seen in him since they met. Duo turned and stuck his tongue out before turning his attention back to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Maxwell." She curtsied. Duo made a sour face; a comical expression on gingerbread man.

"Just call me Duo, Princess. I don't like formalities."

"Then please, call me Relena." She smiled at him. For being a giant cookie, he wasn't short on charm. 'One might even say he's sweet.’ She grinned at her own pun.

"Sure thing, pretty lady." He winked again. Heero stepped between them.

"If you are done acting like an idiot, we need to focus on the task at hand." Wufei grumbled. He had yet to speak to her, and she to him, but he seemed a disagreeable, short-tempered sort. \

"We need to get her someplace safe." Heero’s stern and serious tone was a stark contrast with Duo's easy-going nature. The giant cookie gave a crooked frown.

"As personable as ever, eh pally?" Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "Guess you're right, though. They'll be sending reinforcements when this crew doesn't check in. Come on." Duo began walking and Heero motioned for her to move by placing his hand in the small of her back and extending the other. She fought back a shiver. Though made of wood, his touch seemed to warm her skin - in sharp contrast to the chilly morning. She blushed and began to follow Duo, but it took her only a moment to realize he wasn't behind her.

"Heero?" She looked at him.

"I'll bring up the rear. I'm going to cover our tracks." She hesitated but felt Duo touch her arm.

"He'll be alright, Princess." He smiled and she returned the kind expression.

"Come, woman." Wufei stated. Relena couldn't help but bristle. 

"My name is Relena." She demanded, her words coming out harsher than she'd originally intended. At this point, she hardly cared. She had been attacked and nearly killed no less than twice in the last few hours. She was beyond a little upset.

"Hmph" the porcelain doll turned from her. "I know your name." Wufei stated somewhat coldly. Duo leaned over and whispered to her.

"He likes you." Relena eyed him, unsure, as he grinned at her. She finally shrugged and allowed herself to sigh.

"Yuy is right. We must see that you are safe." Wufei sheathed his sword and began to walk off. Realizing they weren't following, he turned. "Come on.” She glanced at Heero who nodded to her. She turned to follow her gingerbread guide, and tried not to think too hard on the absurdity of her current situation.


	4. Welcome to Toy Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Relena and Heero continue to gather his compatriots, we see things from then other side of the coin. A man with a troubled past, trying to make things right.

Ch. 4

* * *

Zechs Merquis laced up his boots and fixed the collar of his jacket. He had received his marching orders from headquarters. Apparently there had been some sort of uprising in Candy Land and his superiors wanted him to look into it. He hated following anything they told him to do, but it was necessary. He had worked too long and too hard toward his goal. He could follow orders at least one more time.

It had been quite the task to rise up through the ranks as quickly as he had. Hiding his hatred for Romafeller had taken some work but doing so had paid off in the long run. He was second in command of his regiment and had total command of his own unit. He had the Rank of Colonel, though he felt more like a lieutenant at times. His commanding officer, Treize Khushrenada had taken him under his wing during his training years.

The two had fought side by side on countless occasions with the slightly older soldier giving him pointers that (along with his own natural skill) helped him advance. They were more than comrades; brothers in arms. They were friends; it was that friendship that made his current path harder than it would have been. 

He grabbed his saber and strapped it to his side. This trip was going to be a little different for him. He had heard rumors that there had been a specific girl at the heart of the rebellion; one with the power to reverse the magic of the crystals. If this were so, then it could possibly be that his search was coming to an end…

_The door to his room flew open, waking him from his sleep. There was yelling, screaming, someone came to his bedside. The smell of smoke: burning wood and… gunpowder? Reached his senses. He knew those smells from when he would spend time with the troops in the barracks… but why was he smelling them now?_

_“Milliard, we have to go.” He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stared at the face of his mother. Her honey-colored hair had been thrown roughly into some sort of bun, her eyes red and wide and full of concern._

_“Mother…?” He pulled off the covers, the cold night air causing him to shiver as his bare feet hit the floor. “What’s wrong?” His father stepped forward, the sleeping form of his little sister clutched tightly in his arms._

_“The castle is under attack, son. We have to get you and your sister out of here.” His father answered. He looked tired, his usually pristine clothes and hair disheveled and unkempt. “Get dressed.” His father ordered, handing his sister off to his mother and keeping watch at the door. The young prince got out of bed, changed out of his night clothes and put on his shoes as they rushed him out of the room._

_“Quickly, Milliard.” his mother urged. The sounds were getting louder. Gunfire. More screaming. And then the flames. He could see the light of the fires raging outside of the windows. They made their way down the hall to the secret passage at the end. His father shoved them through._

_“Father?”_

_“I have to stay, my son. Perhaps if I give myself over they will spare the rest of you.”_

_“Darling, no!” his mother cried and reached for his father._

_“It has to be this way.” His father leaned in, kissed his mother and then the top of his little sister’s head. “Milliard. Be brave, my son.”_

_“Father? Father!” The door closed behind them, leaving his father behind..._

After that, everything happened so fast. Somehow he and his mother and sister had been separated… How his mother perished, he still did not know. He had hoped his sister had survived but hadn't known how to go about locating her. He decided the best place to hide was in plain sight and so, to achieve his goal, he had to become that which he hated most. He donned a mask claiming a facial deformity and joined the ranks of his enemy. He knew that with their resources it would be far easier to locate where his sister had been taken and reunite with her when the time was right.

He wasn't sure if Treize knew of his duplicitous reasons, but it made little difference. He had vowed that when he found his sister, the mask would come off and his friendship with the man and all ties to the RATs would be severed forever.

"Colonel Zechs," He turned to see his second in command behind him. The tall, dark haired woman had been indispensable to him from the moment they first met. In all his time planning his revenge, Lieutenant Lurcetzia Noin was the one complication he hadn't foreseen. Over the course of his time with the RATs, the young woman had become rather attached to him, and he-albeit initially unwillingly-had done the same with her…

_The dark haired woman fell to the ground in a small cloud of dust. Zechs stared down at his fallen opponent with disappointment._

_“You’re not supposed to let me win, Noin.”_

_“I wouldn’t dream of it, Zechs.”_

_“And yet, even now you patronize me.” he helped her to her feet and she shook her head._

_“Even if I had taken the fall on purpose, you are still the far better soldier in every way.” He put away his fencing sword._

_“You do me no favors by pretending.”_

_“You don’t understand,” She stated, walking up behind him. “I will do whatever I must; fall as many times as I have to to ensure that you succeed.”_

_“But, Noin-”_

_“Because I know that someday, you will need me by your side. And I want everyone who sees me there to know why.”_

_“Noin…”_

He still wasn’t quite sure what she had meant by the counter-intuitive behavior. It would be difficult to leave her behind, but he had always known what he had to do.

"Report, Lieutenant."

"The troops are ready to head out as soon as you give the order."

"Very well." He made his way to the door when she stopped him.

"Zechs, are you sure this is something you want to do?" Noin had figured out long ago who he was but had sworn to keep his secret. She knew where his loyalties truly were but stayed by him anyway. He would never understand it.

"I've already made up my mind, Noin." She looked down. He could tell his words hurt her, but he couldn't let that get in the way.

"Just promise me, when it's time, you'll come see me first?" Zechs locked eyes with her for a moment. He could see the pain and hope written clearly in their depths. Why couldn’t he take her with him? Surely leaving her behind, given her obvious loyalty to him could prove a greater risk than taking her with him? Could he, in good conscience, leave her to such a fate? The image of what they might do to her… 

_The RAT's soldier withdrew his blade, fresh with her blood… Her life left her eyes as his name left her lips…_

He felt his heart constrict and closed his eyes to try and blink that vision away. He couldn't leave her.

“I won’t need to.” She raised her eyes to his, wide with shock.

“What?”

“When the time comes, Noin, I will need someone I trust to watch my back. There is no one I can depend on more.” Her eyes shone with joy.

“Then, you’re saying… you want me by your side?” He nodded to her before walking to her and grasping her shoulders. 

“If you wish to remain so.”

“Zechs… I will never leave your side.” He smiled. The hope… the devotion in her eyes… it was so real… He wanted to show her what that meant to him, but not now. It wasn’t the time. 

He had to stay focused. As loyal of a man as he was, he had to follow what he knew to be right. His sister would need him in the weeks to come. It did give him some comfort to know he would not be alone… He released his hold on her shoulders and they left his tent. As they approached their horses, the men stood ready; many of them good, loyal soldiers just following orders. Some of them served to protect their families from the wrath of Romefeller; some because they believed in the cause. It was nearly impossible to tell who was truly loyal to the regime and who served because they had no choice. For him, it mattered little. When he found his sister, he would join her cause and restore the home that was stolen from them so long ago.

"Troops, mount up!" The soldiers did as they were told. Noin took up her spot in formation beside him. He turned his eyes toward the direction of Candy Land, hoping for the best even if his heart wasn't fully in it. "Move out!"

* * *

Heero had followed behind the group as they left the village in an effort to cover their tracks and hide any obvious traces of their departure. Relena headed up the front with Duo who had volunteered to lead the way. Duo was a talkative one. 

“So, tell me, Princess,” Duo began as they walked along. “just how much do you already know about what’s going on here?” Her Godfather had, of course, told her stories, but how much of it was real? Accurate?

“Godfather told me the story of this place when I was younger. About the Rat King overthrowing the King and Queen and the Prince and Princess being entrusted to the closest friends of the crown…” She would leave out the part about the Nutcracker being her hero. “And that Heero, You and Wufei, along with two others? Were tasked with protecting and restoring the heirs to the throne… And each one of you is a representative from one of the five lands of the kingdom: Candy Land, Toy Land, Amusement Land, Christmas Land, and… Tinsel Land?”

"Close enough, I guess. Sheesh. The old man really isn’t original when thinking up alternate names.” Duo rubbed his forehead.

“Alternate names?” 

“Yeah. We’re all from one of the five lands but those aren’t really their names. Those are code names for where we came from.” code names? Relena felt her head begin to hurt. 

“And callin’ Dermail the RAT King was clever. I guess, but he ain’t a king.” 

“Dermail” Relena’s breath caught in her throat. “Duke Dermail?”

“Wha-? Yeah. You know him?” Relena nodded.

“Sort of.” She took a deep breath. Her family’s murderer had been right in front of her! Smiling at her! She suddenly felt like she would be sick. “He and his granddaughter came to my home during the Christmas party…”

“That son of a-” 

“Duo.” Heero stopped him with a reproachful look. Duo looked like he wanted to spit. 

“Sorry, Princess. It’s just… he has some real nerve!” Relena agreed. 

“Stay focused, Maxwell.” Wufei interrupted. “She must learn what she is dealing with, but since you cannot seem to stay on track. I will explain.” Relena nearly rolled her eyes. Try as she might, she doubted the porcelain doll would be as pleasant of company as the cookie man. “Romefeller was their name when they took power. They changed the name to the acronym RATs for Romefeller Ascending to Theantricity.” 

“Yeah, kinda pretentious, huh?” Duo interrupted. “I guess it means they're becoming gods or something." He shrugged and continued. 

“I’m surprised you know the meaning of such big words, Maxwell.”

“Can it, Fei!” Duo snapped. “I was talkin’ to the Princess.” Duo flashed her a smile. 

“As was I. You rudely interrupted.” Duo made a face at the doll and Relena could not help but fight back a small laugh.

“As I was saying, their leader, the Duke, had used a position of wanting to free the nation and make everyone equal. He overthrew the ruling family.” 

“But surely the Sugarplum Fairy fought back?” Relena knew she was the heir to those legendary powers, but who the woman had been and what exactly such a responsibility meant she still had no idea.

“She did, but somehow, Dermail got into the castle like the rat he is and took her by surprise. Stole the source of all magic in the land leaving her with just her own abilities.”

“That’s not exactly how it happened, Maxwell.” Wufei corrected. 

“Like you would know? You were just a kid.”

“So were you.”

“The story we’re told is the Sugarplum Fairy was killed in a fight with Dermail that day.” Heero’s sudden addition struck her. In all the years of her Godfather telling her the story, he never did mention what happened to the Sugarplum Fairy. As if sensing her distress, Heero looked at her, a softness in his eyes. “But some say she actually survived. And she’s waiting. For you.”

“Nice one, soldier boy.” Duo jabbed.

"The last thing we need is for this woman to start crying.” She really didn’t like him.

“I’m sure she’s still alive, Princess. Don’t even worry about it.” Duo tried his best to comfort her, and it nearly worked. Her eyes met those of Heero. The blue orbs shone with concern. For her. She felt a warmth flow through her.

“One way or another, Dermail stole a source of power and is using it to rule with an iron fist.”

"And that's how Heero is a Nutcracker, ‘Fei a doll and how my handsome face has been reduced to that of a baked confection!"

"Where are the others now?" Relena asked, hoping for good news.

"Last I heard, they were holed up somewhere in their own lands leading the rebellion like I was. Heero told us to continue on until he found you. And as you can see, we have and he did!" Relena nodded, taking all of it in. Heero and the others had been transformed using the crystals… that explained a lot.

"And the rodent soldiers; are they really rats and mice?"

"Nope." Duo shook his head. "All the rodents you see were human once. It's easy to ensure obedience and loyalty when the one that changed you is the only one that can turn you back."

"That's awful!"

"Don't waste your pity on them. They made their choice when they joined up. I like to think of it as a form of justice." Duo did not even try to hide his disgust.

"But still, it isn't right."

"Wasn't right for them to murder your folks and force you into exile or to burn our towns and separate families." His tone made her wince. He must have realized how his comment affected her because he smiled softly at her.

"Trust me. Those cruel bastards deserve it. They attack the innocent to get to their real targets. Like me." He clenched his mitten fists. It was so strange to see the usually jovial cookie angry... "I was about to step out and stop them when you made your little show. Brilliant job, by the way." His smile returned and he winked at her. Relena felt her cheeks heat.

"How did you do it? Did you summon the arcane powers?" Relena paused and looked down at her hands.

"I... don't know…" She _had_ used the power but it had been completely on accident. She had no idea how she did it and even less of an idea if she could do it again. "But maybe, if I was able to restore that mother and her child then... I can change you back too?" Duo's smile widened.

"Really? You'd try that for me?" Relena nodded.

"I can't make any promises. I don't even know how I did it before, but it would be worth a try."

"That's all I could ask!"

Unsure how to proceed, she stood in front of him and placed one hand on his head and the other on his chest. She could feel the eyes of the every villager on her now as well as those of Heero. She could feel him studying her but tried not to focus on that. 

'Come on, Relena. You can do this.'

She closed her eyes and tried to think about what had happened before. What had she done to trigger the transformations? How had she called on the power? Before, she had felt warmth spread through her, but now, nothing seemed to change. After a moment or two, she took her hands down and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry… I can't."

"You… can't?" She shook her head. She couldn't look at him; any of them. She felt so useless and ashamed. Suddenly, she heard Duo give a light-hearted sigh. "Well, no problem! You just haven't figured out how they work yet! You'll get the hang of it! But when you do, I'm first on your list, okay?!" Duo lifted her chin and his smile, for some reason was enough to lift her spirits. She nodded and felt Heero come up beside her. Just his being close seemed to calm her.

"Come on. We have to keep moving. The RATs are already on our trail." Heero's tone was gentle and full of more understanding than she would have expected.

"What is the plan exactly, fearless leader?" Duo asked Heero which earned him a glare.

"We need to find the other two and go to the palace of the Sugarplum Fairy. There might be something there to help Relena learn more about who she is and what she is truly capable of." Though he spoke to Duo, his eyes met hers. She saw something there in those dark-blue depths: reassurance and perhaps a bit of… faith? She curved her lips to offer him a sad smile.

"Then let's go. We have to keep these people safe." Relena stated and took the next step forward on the path to her destiny.

* * *

Zechs and his soldiers made it to the village around sundown but there was no sign of any of its inhabitants. Zechs pulled his horse up to the square where the cages of the defeated regiment waited. All of the apprehended soldiers cried out to be set free but Zechs knew better. The punishment for failure in the RATs army was being forced to live in your own disgrace.

"Sir, there is no sign of rebels." Zechs turned to address his men.

"Spread out and search for a trail. A group that large would have left some sign of their departure and intended direction." Zechs also got off his horse and made his way around the village. Deciding to give the imprisoned soldiers a chance for redemption, he released their leader and brought him before him.

"Tell me what happened here." The regiment's captain bowed and looked up at him.

"There was a rebellion." He started. "We had everything under control until this girl…”

“Girl? Some villager?”

“I don’t know. She just. She rallied the people to fight! Then she and her accomplices freed the civilians. We were lucky to escape with our lives.”

Zechs nodded, though he hadn't been told any new information.

“And then, the girl did something impossible! I had turned this woman and her baby to stone, and just as easily, this girl walked up to them and broke the spell! I have never seen anything like it!" 

Zechs's eyes narrowed. ‘Could it be?’

"Tell me, what did this girl look like?"

"She was about this tall," He indicated the height with his hand. "And she had long, hair, honey blonde and eyes as blue as the sky." Zechs fought down the flash of his baby sister's face in his mind. The similarity had to be more than mere coincidence.

"And did you see which way they were headed?"

"It was difficult to tell from the cages, but I'd say they headed west toward Toyland, sir."

"I see." Toyland was governed by the Winners, but the heir to the Winner family had gone missing a year or so ago. If they were trying to find shelter, it would be difficult to do so there.

"You say there were accomplices with her?"

"Yes sir. One was a gingerbread man with a licorice braid and the other was a nutcracker soldier. Then there was a porcelain doll."

"Thank you for the information, Captain." He turned from the rat to walk to his horse.

"And what of me, sir? Have I been useful?" Zechs mounted his horse and glanced over his shoulder.

"You have, but your incompetence led to the defeat of your regiment. You will wait here with the rest of them until such time as the capital sends someone to deal with you." Zechs ignored his pleas that followed. He hated being so cruel, but it was expected of his position. He could not falter now, not when he was so close to finding her. He needed to break away; leave the army behind. He couldn't risk leading them to his sister.

"Otto." A tall man with dark hair rode to his side.

"Yes, sir?" Otto saluted.

"Lieutenant Noin and I will ride ahead and try to locate the perpetrators. After this show of incompetence I dare not leave it to anyone else."

"Understood, Colonel." Otto gave him a look. There was a sense of knowing in the other man's eyes. Zechs wondered, briefly, if Otto had figured everything out… if he knew, then the soldier could be a liability…

As if sensing his insecurity, Otto's eyes glinted with trust.

"You can count on me, sir! You do what you need to. I'll await your victorious return!" Otto saluted him.

"Otto." Zechs paused. Cleared his throat and schooled his expression. "See that you do."

"Sir!"

"Let's go, Noin." He spurred his horse forward, Noin close behind.

* * *

Toyland was not at all what Relena had expected it would be. It was clear that once the walls of the great city had been as colorful and warm as a giant welcome sign, but now, it looked faded. The dingy grays and greens of moss and age had been allowed to overtake the whimsical designs and patterns that had once been so vibrant. As they entered the city, she found it to be just as drab. Houses that most likely were once full of life seemed to be lost in a haze of misery and malcontent. The people went about their way with sour faces and a collective dour demeanor that made her own heart sink with grief.

"Welcome to Toyland, Princess." Duo stated, though his heart wasn't in it.

"This is terrible." Relena looked around and felt a chill. "These poor people."

"Toyland used to be one of the happiest cities in all of Etherea. The Winner family worked day and night to ensure that enough toys were made to provide joy to the entire world."

"When the RATs invaded," Heero continued, "This was one of their first targets. "

"They killed the mayor, and the city fell into ruin. " Duo continued. "Quatre, the mayor’s son and heir to the Winner Toy Company, disappeared about a year ago."

"He disappeared? Did the RATs do something to him?" Relena asked. Heero did not look at her. and Duo 's face fell.

"Well, yes and no. The resistance found him, but not before he had been cursed like the rest of us."

"I see… so he's been cursed too."

"Yep." Duo looked ready to hit something. "Quatre's sisters run the city and have a secret place where their brother and other refugees can hide." 

Suddenly, Heero stopped them, hand raised. Though the people behind them seemed to not understand his warning, she and their two companions knew what he meant. There was someone nearby.

She looked at him, an unspoken question on her lips she never got to voice. A figure she did not recognize vaulted down in front of them, landing gracefully in a bow. Upon closer inspection it was a cloth, harlequin doll: face white with the characteristic red and black markings. One emerald eye was visible under the long chestnut bangs that covered one side of his porcelain face. A mask with a diamond green eye and red smile covered the other half. Atop his head was a pointed hat with a fuzzy yarn pom at the tip that matched the ones going down the front of his green and yellow jumper.

"Greetings, Princess." The doll began. His voice was soft and reassuring.

"Barton." Heero acknowledged. Trowa nodded in response. 

"Hey! T-Man! Looks like you got a magical makeover too?" The clown nodded in response. 

"I have come to escort you safely to the bunker. Quatre is waiting there with vital information that will help restore the Princess to her throne."

"Then let's go. We've wasted enough time." Wufei growled indignantly. Trowa shook his head.

"Follow me."

Trowa led them down the road a few more miles until they reached a side path that veered off into the trees. They continued a while longer before stopping in front of a wall. 

"You brought us to a dead end?" Duo complained. 

Trowa shook his head and walked up to the wall. He pulled a vine and Relena could hear the winding, whirring, and clicking of what seemed like a clockwork mechanism and the door flipped up, opening to a secret cove. Trowa led the way as Heero ushered everyone in. Relena waited for Heero who refused to move inside until everyone was safely in. Trowa closed the entry with a flick of a switch and the sound of the rock scraping the ground echoed like thunder. Heero locked eyes with her, as if making sure she was okay. She nodded to him and he motioned for her to follow him as they made their way down a long hallway.

As they walked, the torches came to life as if by magic, but Relena could tell there was a sort of timing or trigger mechanism that caused them to do so. In a land of toy makers, it was not surprising that feats of engineering like this existed. They followed the harlequin into a clearing where tents and tables were set up in an organized fashion. At the front of it all stood a large teddy bear wearing a lavender dress shirt and navy blue vest. He had pale blue-green eyes and a mop of light-yellow fur between his ears.

"Greetings, Princess Relena." The bear said and gave his best bow. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	5. Meeting Friends and Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena and crew discuss the coming plans for the journey ahead and plans are put in motion to try and stop them

Chapter 5

* * *

"How did you know who I am?" Relena asked and the Giant teddy bear smiled.

"My men have eyes and ears across the many lands." As he said this, a few of the men paused and smiled at her. "That, and you are the only female I have ever seen Heero travel with willingly." She nodded, but out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw Heero react to the Bear's words? Quatre escorted her over to one of the open spots by the fire.

"Thank you for seeing them here, my friend." Quatre smiled warmly at the clown who nodded in return.

"So, Q-man, how did you escape the RATs death army?" Duo sat down across from Quatre and next to her. Heero seemed to prefer to stand, leaning against the nearby cave wall where he could see everything. Someone wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as another person handed her a glass of hot chocolate.

"Well, I almost didn't. They turned me into a teddy bear and locked me in a cage and began to poke at me. They debated whether or not to pluck my stitches out one at a time. If it hadn't been for the Maganac Corps, who knows what might have happened."

"The Maganacs?" Duo paled and looked around. "Aren't they a band of mercenaries and hired thugs?" Quatre nodded.

"They're violent and dangerous, but they're really nice guys." A tall, muscular man with a rather large build and an intimidating beard walked up and joined them around the fire.

"Master Quatre once saved our lives when his father had us arrested. He stood up for us and gave us a way to pay our debts without it costing us our necks." He crossed his arms and smiled. "When we heard his life was in danger, we made sure to get him out of it."

"It is fortunate that you did," Relena stated.

"Rashid, may I introduce Relena Peacecraft, heir to the Sugarplum Fairy and the true ruler of Etherea."

"It is an honor, your highness." He bowed. "Excuse me, but there are matters I must attend to." 

"Of course." The large man left.

"I'm still goin' to sleep with one eye open." Duo leaned over and whispered to her. She giggled.

"What about you, uh… Trowa, right? What happened to you?" Relena asked. The clown's eyes darkened and he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. 

"I joined the resistance after the RAT's attacked the circus troupe I traveled with. My sister, Catherine and I had been with them most of our lives. When they attacked again, they caught me as I was helping the others escape." His one visible eye flashed with something unreadable. "They turned me into this doll and were going to force me to entertain them in the royal court when Quatre and his crew found me. Since then, I've been helping him in any way I can."

"That reminds me, Trowa; Catherine and Midi wanted to talk to you.” The quiet harlequin nodded and took his leave. She watched as he made his way over to two women: one with curly brown hair and the other with long, wavy blonde hair. 

“Actually my sisters have really been the ones managing the town as best as they can, but the RATs have been increasing their rounds ever since I disappeared." She saw Quatre's kind face lose some of the light he carried. There were few things sadder than a depressed teddy bear. He glanced down at his paws. "I can't help but think that if I had just let them kill me, the village would be better off." Relena saw the anguish in his eyes.

"Quatre, none of this is your fault." Relena reached out and grabbed one of his stuffed paws. "Besides, your sisters need you to stay strong."

"Yeah, Quatre. You surviving is a thorn in their sides! I take the victory every time they realize that I'm still here!" Duo piped in as he attempted to flex his gingerbread arm. "I can only imagine how their heads are spinnin' knowin' the Princess is alive!" He patted her shoulder and she tried not to wince. Cookies clearly had no muscle control… but cookies didn't have muscles… 

She shook her head. Trying to make sense of the logic of magic was truly a waste of energy. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around her current situation. Talking cookies? Magic crystals? Wooden soldiers coming to life? Only a few hours before, she had tucked herself in for the night at her parents' house preparing for Christmas morning. Now, she was a missing princess, in a magical land that depended on her to defeat their dictator and set them free? The whole situation seemed like something out of her strangest dreams. As she recalled everything she'd seen, her head began to swim.

'It all seems too surreal…’

This land was real. These people and their troubles were real. She saw their tears; witnessed their pain. She saw the devastation with her own eyes. It was all too real, just as her nightmares had been. The same people responsible for her nightmares were forcing these people to suffer unwarranted. They had to be stopped and if that meant putting herself in the line of danger, then so be it.

"Relena." Heero gently touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes. When had he crossed over to her? She offered him a slight nod. Somehow he seemed to know how she was feeling.

"You okay, Princess?" Duo smiled, concerned.

"I'm fine." Relena looked around at her misfit group of companions.

"Geeze, I didn't even think about how you must be feelin'," Duo stated. "I mean, you find out you're a princess, your real parents are dead, you're the only one that can save your people, and you have an entire army wanting to kill you!" Heero smacked Duo upside the head. "Ow! Sorry…"

"What I think Duo was trying to say is, it must be a lot to take in," Quatre stated and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Worry not, Princess," Rashid said, kneeling in front of her. "Just as my men have sworn to protect Master Quatre, we will protect you."

"Thank you, all of you, but I'm really just fine." She stood up and gripped the blanket tighter. "What we need to do is keep moving forward." She turned to Heero, Prussian blue eyes locking with aqua in total trust. "What is our next move?"

"We have two options in front of us. The first being to contact the Five."

“Are you kidding me?” Duo whined. “Those old coots are all kinds of crazy!”

“We may not have any choice Duo.” Trowa chided as he returned. “We need to explore every avenue to ensure the best advantage for the princess.

“Who are the Five?” She asked. Duo frowned.

“There the old guardians of each individual land. They taught us everything we know. You might say they’re the de facto leaders of our motley resistance.”

“More than that,” Trowa added. “They are the only people still free that know what really happened the day your kingdom fell.” Relena took in this new information. Such important men could be vital to their rebellion, but then why did Duo seem so apprehensive.

“Well, yeah, that’s true,” Duo shifted. “But even if we wanted to contact them, how are we gonna find them?”

“Duo! Duo Maxwell!” Relena watched as the cookie man suddenly found himself tackled by a petite, young woman with short dark hair. 

“Hilde, Babe!” Duo hugged her back. 

“I heard what happened at the village! I wish I would have been there to help!” Duo shook his head.

“Nah, babe. It’s better you were here helpin’ Q-Man with these operations. I couldn’t fight if I had to worry about you.”

“I can take care of myself!” Relena couldn’t hold back the small giggle at the indignant expression on the feisty woman’s face. “Huh?” Hilde looked at her, frowning.

“Relena, this is my girl! Hilde, this is Princess Relena! You know, the girl Heero and us others were supposed to find! ”

“Oh!” Hilde’s expression softened. She curtsied. “It’s nice to meet you, Your highness!” Relena felt her cheeks heat. She still wasn’t ready to be called ‘princess’ let alone be curtsied to!

“Please, just call me Relena. It’s nice to meet you too, Hilde.”

“I hope Duo has been too much of a bother.” Hilde smiled. “I love him, but he can be a handful sometimes.”

“Not at all. Actually, he saved my life.” Relena smiled. If cookies could blush, she could have sworn he did.

“Did he really? That’s my Duo!” Hilde hugged him again.

“Aw, shucks, ladies.” Relena chuckled at the flustered cookie and was about to ask Hilde a question when a cry came from the crowd.

“Master Quatre!” One of the men ran forward and bowed before the bear. All attention drew to the new arrival.

“Abdul?” Quatre turned to him. “You have news?”

“Word from the Five, Master Quatre. It just arrived.”

“Thank you, my friend.” The smile Abdul offered showed great affection and respect for Quatre. Relena smiled. It was good to know these people had such allies looking out for them.

“Quatre?” Heero stepped forward, eyes serious, wooden jaw more set than usual.

“It says they are waiting at the Sugar Plum Castle. They seem to have something for us that could turn the tide of battle.”

“Not sure if I should be happy or terrified. Knowing those crazy old men it could be anything.” Duo added, leaning on his candy scythe. Relena watched the exchanges. What did they mean?

“It could be a trap.” Wufei postulated, eyes closed, arms over his chest.

“I agree,” Trowa added. “But if it isn’t, then this could be just the advantage we need.”

“What do you think, Heero?” Quatre asked.

“It is not my decision.” He turned to her, deep blue eyes staring into hers. The intensity of his gaze made her cheeks heat. “What do you wish to do, Relena?”

“Me?” 

“These are your people… this is your kingdom… the choice is yours.” She considered all she had heard. She turned to Heero.

“If they are our best chance, then it may well be worth the risk.” She took a deep breath.

“However, we should be cautious. If it is a trap then we should try to have all of the advantages we can.” Heero eyes flashed with something… approval? Was he impressed? She felt her heart lighten in her chest.

"Very well," Quatre said. “The five of us can leave tonight with the Princess before first light."

"Then let's all get some sleep. We have a long way to go and little time to get there." At Heero's words, the group began to make preparations for the night.

* * *

Duke Dermail pinned his medal back onto his uniform and looked in the mirror. It was good to be back in Etherea. The magic that had allowed them to cross over and mask themselves as 'normal' people in the other realm had been powerful indeed. A man could get addicted to that sort of power. He and Dorothy had followed a lead and tracked down the missing princess! The operation to find and kill her had, apparently, been a failure thanks to that meddling pile of lumber!

“If only I had followed my instincts and gone myself I would have ensured that there were no survivors.”

He cursed their rotten luck. He had been searching for the girl and her elder brother since their disappearance so many years ago. He scowled and turned to partake of his afternoon tea. It was highly bothersome that the girl had survived the attack, but it could very well benefit him and he had figured out exactly how.

"You sent for me, grandfather?"

Dorothy entered and he smiled at her. When her parents died during the uprising, he had taken his granddaughter and raised her as his own. She was as sharp and witty as she was cunning. He had used all his years of military training to teach her the art of concocting tactics and strategies to baffle and defeat whatever foe she faced. He couldn't be prouder of how she turned out.

"Yes, dear girl." He began and offered her a cup of tea. "I have an assignment for you; a challenge if you will."

"A challenge?" She quirked a brow, her amusement plain.

"How would you like a chance to try and win the trust of our missing princess?"

"Why, Grandfather, I would be delighted!" Dermail nodded, knowingly.

"My spies tell me she and her motley crew of followers have made their way to Toy Land. I'm certain if you hurry, you can find out exactly where they are going." He took and sip and turned to look out his window. "After all, the princess is unfamiliar with our world. It would benefit her to have a knowledgeable friend to guide her, don't you think."

* * *

Relena tried her best to sleep, but what little she seemed to acquire came plagued with visions best left forgotten. She sat up inside her tent and rubbed her eyes. Since there was no use trying to sleep, she decided to help the Maganacs with the people. Refugees continued to be brought to the safe haven that the hidden camp provided. They would need all the help they could get. She left the tent and walked over to the refugee area of the camp where she began to dish out some food and hot beverages to those needing it. She could feel Heero watching her from across the camp.

He made his way over to her, his face expressionless.

"You should be resting."

"How can I sleep when these people are suffering?"

"These people are strong. They have made it this far and they will continue to make it."

"But what of those who are still out there?" She looked down and folded her hands together.

"I feel so helpless in the mess of all of this. These people depend on me to do something but I have no idea what that something is or how to do it. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I fail?" Heero surprised her then by reaching out and lifting her chin gently.

"Relena," his eyes locked with hers. "You are stronger than you know. You will find a way to help them." He paused and she could have sworn she saw something tender in his eyes.

"Whatever happens, you won't be doing this alone. I _will_ protect you."

"Heero…" She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Thank you." His wooden lips quirked up at the ends in the tiniest of smiles, but it reassured her. 

She was in a new world, with new faces and a new enemy. She had the fate of all of her citizens riding on her shoulders. However, she really wasn't alone. She had new friends as well that would be by her side, helping her each step of the way. She felt Heero give her hand a gentle squeeze as if in response to her thoughts. She leaned her head against his shoulder, eyes feeling heavy. Being this close to him made her feel safe… at peace… 

"You will succeed, Relena." He whispered, and she felt him each up and pull her blanket around her shoulders. 

Yes, she could do it. She could handle anything… As long as she was with him...


	6. An Unwanted Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew starts out on their journey and are joined by an unexpected, and altogether unwanted addition to their party.

Chapter 6 

* * *

"The fighting spirit of humanity is truly something wondrous." Treize Khushrenada looked out the window at the land before him. The news of the recent insurrection at the village in Candy Land reached him within hours. In spite of being out-numbered, the people rose up and took back their town with the aid of inspiration. He swirled the brandy in his glass before putting it to his lips. 

He much preferred wine, but found that brandy set better when he was preparing a strategy. His accommodations were, perhaps, a little more lavish than that of the rest of the men, but they all knew of his penchant for the finer things in life. Currently, he found himself waiting for the return of his second in command. She was due back to report in any minute with an update on the recent status of one of his regiments.

When he had heard of the young princess being located, he had known it would be only a matter of time before the world as they knew it would change. The Romefeller Foundation would fight to search for and stop her if at all possible and he knew that his own personal situation would change as well.

"Mr. Treize." His lips curled in a smile as the no-nonsense voice of his second came from behind him.

"You are late, Lady. I was beginning to grow concerned." He turned to face her and it never ceased to amaze him how perfect she appeared. Her face was soft and beautiful but the eyes encased within were cold and calculating. Anyone who didn't know her would easily underestimate her. It was hard to tell that under the double-braided bun and feminine physique was the heart and soul of his perfect soldier. 

"Forgive me, Lord Treize." Lady Un bowed her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"There were several developments that happened in fast succession that I knew you would want to be appraised of." Treize nodded and made his way over to his chair, sat down and crossed his legs before he motioned to her.

"Continue."

"The princess was located in the Earth Dimension, but escaped the attempted assassination. Apparently, the Nutcracker foiled their attempts and now the two are on their way through the land to meet up with his cohorts. Apparently, the girl was also able to return a petrified woman and her child to their human forms." Treize nodded, intrigued. So the girl had power after all? That would make things even more interesting. In addition, the fact that the assassination failed would have Romefeller up in arms and the added problem of her traveling freely through her ancestral lands would have his higher-ups in an absolute tizzy. He smirked in spite of it all.

"There's more." His Lady added and Treize motioned with his glass for her to continue. "Colonel Zechs has heard of her return and has already started his troupe out to find them." Treize looked down at his glass. "Apparently, the rebels were last seen heading toward Toy Land, although rumor has it they will not stay long enough to be found there."

Treize considered her words. Zechs was a dear friend; the closest to a brother he had ever had. He had known from the beginning who Zechs was and that his search for his younger sister was never far from his mind. Given the chance, he had no doubt that Zechs would forsake the military to join her.

"I see." He stood and placed his glass on the table. "So, the little prince is off to find the little princess." Treize stood facing a map on the wall. "This will be the both beginning of the end and the start of something new. I wonder, however, which side will experience which." He turned to her and picked his glass back up, taking a long sip as he mulled over his next words.

"I want you to follow Zechs, Lady. Stay close, but do not let them see you. I wish to be appraised of his every move."

"What of the princess?" Treize smiled. His lady was always ready to do whatever he needed.

"She is of little concern. We know what she has returned to do and, therefore, I have a very good idea where she is bound. Only Zechs remains as the unknown factor." She nodded to him.

"Sir, shall I prepare your bath with your rose-scented oils before I depart?"

"That sounds nice." Treize finished his drink and set the empty glass on the table, musing about the events to come.

* * *

Relena clutched her cloak closer to her as they continued down the road. Quatre's sisters had seen fit to send them a few horses to expedite their trip and, thankfully, some warmer travel clothes had been provided by the maganacs. She felt guilty borrowing from them when so many resources were already needed elsewhere but Heero insisted that her catching her death of chill would only make matters worse. She found herself wearing a pair of warm, wool men's trousers and a cotton blouse with a heavy knitted sweater. The size had been the smallest they could find but still seemed to be too baggy.

_"This way anyone looking for the princess will see a man instead." Rashid had suggested dressing her as a man to help keep on-lookers from assuming her identity._

_"More like a little boy from the size of her." Hilde added. Relena had to agree._

_"Now, for the hair." Catherine, who was apparently Trowa's sister and Midie, Trowa's girlfriend, aided in assuring her honey tresses could be easily concealed under a cap._

_"Not our best work, but it will have to do."_

_"You could have just cut it, you know." Hilde stated. "It would have saved you a lot of hassle."_

_"Babe!" Duo called to her in shock. "You know how sacred someone's hair can be."_

_"But Duo-"_

_"Besides, not everyone can look as adorable with short hair as you." He gave her a grin that might have melted any woman's knees had he been human. Relena smiled and shook her head. She did look like a boy, but that was the point. Heero hadn't given much of a reaction. She wasn't sure why that bothered her..._

She had never been very vain and if looking like a young male vagabond helped keep her new companions safer, then she saw no problem. That, and her new attire was far warmer than her night-dress had been.

She and Quatre had been exchanging polite conversations with Duo while Trowa and Heero-silent-as-ever followed behind their small troupe to keep watch. She found herself glancing back at them-or rather-him from time to time as if to make sure he was still there. It was foolish, she knew. He wouldn't leave them, but she couldn't help but feel that something troubled him. She pulled the reins on her horse and allowed herself to fall back while Duo and Quatre animatedly engaged in conversation about the Maganac Corps and Quatre’s numerous sisters. As if trying to give them privacy, Trowa spurred his horse forward to join the cookie and the bear.

Once her horse was beside him, she saw Heero glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She couldn't figure him out. At times, he seemed personally concerned about her well-being; kind and compassionate. Other times, he seemed so cold and aloof that she dared not speak for fear of agitating him. Still, for some reason, she felt the most comfortable with her silent protector. Even when they had nothing to say, she found his presence relaxing and reassuring. She wondered, briefly, if he felt that same sense of peace around her, but did not dwell on it.

"May I ride beside you?" Heero eyed her without breaking his concentration on their surroundings.

"It's your kingdom. You can do as you wish." His statement seemed neither terse nor tender; just factual. She nodded and made her horse fall in stride with his. They rode in silence for a while before he spoke again; this time there was a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Duo and Quatre would be better company." His comment surprised her and she had no real response at first, so she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can ride ahead with them, if you wish." Heero made a non-committal grunting sound in response.

"It's fine." He grew silent again, but seemed more relaxed for some reason. She smiled in spite of it.

"Heero, these doctors you mentioned, are they the ones who trained you?" Heero nodded.

"And you're certain they can help us?

"The doctors made the initial plan. If anyone can aid us in helping you gain your powers, it'll be them." She glanced down, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"What if they can't? What if I never figure out how to use the powers? What if I fail everyone? The fighting will continue. More people will suffer..." 

"Relena," The way he said her name made her look at him, eyes wide at the tenderness in his tone. "The RATs will not be able to hold power forever. Now that you're here, the people will join you. You will give them hope to fight for a better future." Relena shook her head. The whole thing still sounded so strange. She never wanted to hurt anyone and certainly never wanted anyone to be hurt for her!

"But still," Relena strengthened her resolve. "I'm going to do everything I can to prevent this war."

"War is inevitable, Relena. We fight because we must. However, no matter what, you will be a catalyst, not the cause. Remember that." There was something in his eyes; something he was trying to tell her but she couldn't understand.

"But how can I—" Heero held up his hand to stop her and motioned for her not to move. After a moment, he moved his horse in front of hers. "Heero?"

"There's a rider coming; heading this way fast." Duo and Quatre must have noticed it too because they had turned in the same direction as Heero, taking form in front of her. The horse that approached was gorgeous: golden fur shone in the afternoon sunlight. The rider atop wore a riding outfit of black with long flowing platinum hair flailing out behind them. Relena had only met this person once, but she knew who it was and found herself less than pleased and more than a little surprised.

"Hello, there!" Dorothy Catalonia called as her horse came to a stop in front of them, panting from the previous exertion. So, the girl from the party had somehow made it into this world? Relena wondered of the connection between their meeting and the attempt on her life.

Heero kept his position between her and the older blonde. He wasn't the only one who seemed on edge. Even the usually jovial Duo seemed displeased by the newcomer. Trowa had taken up a protective position as well, seeming poised for action should it be needed.

"Oh, my, do forgive me! I had heard a rumor that the Princess was traveling this way, and thought you might perchance be her party. It seems I was mistaken."

"You were." Heero's voice was cold and gave no indication of welcome.

"What a shame!" She pouted. "I had hoped to join her in her crusade to free the people." Duo scoffed.

"Your grandfather is one of the men that called for the death of the late king."

"Am I to be held accountable for the actions of my family?" Relena could hear something akin to offense in the older girl's voice. "I have traveled around and seen the suffering of the people. I may have been born to privilege, but I do still have a heart." So, Dorothy's family was partly responsible for the fall of her family? It made sense now why her companions seemed so leery of the new arrival.

"Yeah, right!" Duo piped in.

"If you truly wish to help the people, there are other ways than searching out the Princess." Trowa added.

"Perhaps, but I believe the intelligence information I have and the training I have undergone could prove a valuable asset to her highness's return." She did have a point. There could be an advantage to having someone from within their ranks on the side of the rebellion. Still, on first meeting at the Christmas party, Relena had received the implicit impression that this woman was one to be held with limited trust and great scrutiny.

"Heero…" Relena spoke up, earning her a glare from her stalwart protector.

"Why! Miss Relena! Is that you? Whatever are you doing dressed as a boy! I never would have recognized you!"

"That was the point." Duo's sarcasm was half for Dorothy and half directed at her.

"I'm sorry to have blown my cover, but I think I should have at least some of the say in who joins our group and who doesn't."

"Well said, Miss Relena!" Dorothy smiled. "Or, shall I say, Princess Relena?"

"Just Relena will be fine."

"Oh, no! I simply couldn't call you that! I am much too big a fan of yours already!" Relena felt a sick wariness begin to well inside her, but pushed it down. Dorothy wanted to be trusted and, if she was to be properly tried, she had to believe Relena to be susceptible to manipulation.

"You can't be serious? She is a _Catalonia_. She can't be trusted!" Duo stated.

"I do believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt, Relena, but still—" Quatre began.

"I won't allow it." Heero's cold answer came swift and precise, but it made her bristle. She trusted his judgment, but that did not give him the right to speak for her.

"Your offer of assistance is indeed a valuable one." Relena spoke quickly. "I would be glad to have you join us, Miss Catalonia."

"Wonderful! But you must call me Dorothy, Miss Relena! I have a feeling we are going to be excellent friends!" Somehow, Relena wholly doubted that. Still, if any advantage could be gained from having the older girl on their team, she would see to it that such an advantage would be used. She glanced over at Heero, but he had turned his attention ahead; tight-lipped and clearly displeased. She felt a pang of guilt for a moment and made a mental note to make it up to him if she could.

"Let's get moving. We don't want to be out in the open when the sun sets." Heero prodded his horse forward and took the lead as Quatre and Dorothy filled in behind him. Duo pulled up beside her.

"I've upset him." Relena looked down, her heart suddenly aching. Duo shook his head.

"Not really. He'll get over it, Princess. He likes you." Duo gave a sympathetic grin and winked. "If he didn't, he wouldn't care so much about her joining us." Duo's words brought her some comfort as they started forward to follow Heero to the castle of the Sugarplum Fairy.


	7. Campfire Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new addition to the party, Relena and crew make camp and questions lead to silent musings in the night.

Nutcracker Kingdom Ch 7

* * *

Dorothy watched as her new traveling companions set about making camp. The porcelain doll and the braided cookie seemed to enjoy poking at one another with the giant bear chiming in to try and keep the peace. The princess seemed to help with the fire although it appeared the younger blonde knew nothing about such things. Still, it was amusing to see her try to be of some use. Dorothy did not envy Relena the pressure of being at the center of everyone’s hope. In fact, it was both pitiful and admirable how willing the princess was to dive head first into the problems of a world she previously hadn’t even known truly existed. Some might even find it inspirational. Dorothy smiled. The key to everything; the undoing of Romefeller or the rebellion hinged on this one individual. It was time she made her first move in removing that crucial linchpin. She made her way over to where the princess sat staring into the fire.

“Mind if I sit here, Miss Relena?” Dorothy asked. The younger woman looked up at her, eyes wide at first before she offered a small, friendly smile and her eyes softened.

“Not at all.” The princess scooted over and Dorothy took her seat.

“My, what a wonderful choice for a campsite! Just enough cover from danger with the necessary protection from the elements. Truly, your companions are no strangers to strategy.”

“I suppose.” Relena shifted slightly and Dorothy wondered if it was from discomfort or something else? She had to try and set the princess’s mind at ease if she was to gain enough trust to fulfill her part of the plan.

“They’re wrong about me, you know.” Relena looked at her, confusion in her blue-green eyes. Looking into them; so open and trusting, it was easy to see how someone might grow so attached to one so innocent.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your traveling companions. I understand why they are wary but they are wrong to be. I mean you no harm.”

“They are protective of me.”

“Oh, yes, I can tell and it is easy to understand why.” She stroked an eyebrow. “You are their princess and perhaps the greatest hope of freeing the lands once and for all. It’s only natural they wish to protect the one beacon of hope they have ever known.” 

Doubt. Anxiety. And a hint of guilt? Flashed through the princess's eyes.

“My grandfather, and indeed, all of Romefeller are afraid of you.” Relena’s eyes widened, eyebrows raised. “You are the one kink in the armor of their solid rule. If you become the new sugarplum fairy and lead the people against them as the prophecy states then everything they worked so hard for will be destroyed.”

“And I suppose that idea thrills you?” Relena pressed. Dorothy could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

“Of course not, Miss Relena.” The younger girl stared at her. “No one wishes to see the ruin of the only home, and indeed the only government one has ever known?” The princess’s eyes clouded over with compassion. It was… surprising.

“I suppose not…” Relena gripped her fingers nervously. 

“My grandfather is my only living blood relative. He took me in when my parents were killed.” The younger girl’s eyes widened… shock, sympathy… understanding flashed at her in their depths. The sheer level of kindness gave Dorothy a moment of pause… brought back a memory long buried… 

_Smoke swirled through the air. People screamed as her mother held her tiny hand. She was bundled warmly, a safeguard against the cold of their coming journey. Mommy would not tell her where they were going. She only had her dolly that she was allowed to take. Her daddy looked worried…_

_A loud crashing noise: wood from the broken door! They took her daddy. Dragged him away! They pulled her from her mommy…_

Dorothy shivered, something that did not seem to go unnoticed by the princess… Remembering her current goal, she schooled her expression.

“My… parents were members of the Peacecraft royal court… They were killed when Romefeller attacked Sanq…”

“I’m so sorry…” The grief in Relena’s eyes was staggering. Dorothy found herself surprised by it. “So then… you, too, were made an orphan that day…” It was an idle thought, one more of mental observation than anything. Dorothy heard the pain in her voice… the genuine sadness… They both lost family to Romefeller… the same group her grandfather controlled… the same group that killed his daughter… but she had her orders… didn’t she?

“It wasn’t all bad. I barely remember them, really. And my grandfather has taken excellent care of me all things considered. I really have no right to complain. I was sheltered from the hardships because of his quick thinking.” Relena’s eyes turned to the fire, clearly deep in thought.

“I don’t remember my birth parents at all… just... Flashes... from dreams.” flashes? 

“Dreams?” The princess nodded.

“My whole life, my Godfather told me stories of this place… it always seemed so real.” She glanced down at her hands. Dorothy listened. “But... late at night… when I would try to sleep I could hear… screaming. There were flames… people panicking… and a woman shielded me… I never knew what it meant… until now.” The sorrow on the face of the younger girl cut Dorothy deeply... and she did not like it. “I know now that those flames were from that day… the screams were from my people, running in fear… and the woman… was my mother…” Dorothy did not know what to say… or do.

“Miss Relena?”

“I have no memory of how I ended up in the other world with my parents… the Darlians… and I know I was spared while my people suffered…” Relena turned to face her, eyes now alight with a renewed fire, fists clenched in her lap. “I don’t know if I will be able to save anyone. I’ve never led anyone or fought for anything in my life but even so,” the fire grew. “I am here now and I am going to do everything I can to try.” There was something about how she said it… something about the determined look in her eyes that spoke to Dorothy; moved her. Relena was no fool and certainly more than what Dorothy had been led to believe. 

“I am certain you will.” Dorothy smiled and clasped the princess’s hands in hers. “I just know you will be successful!”

“I am in no mood for false flattery, Dorothy…”

“Oh, no, Miss Relena!” Dorothy locked eyes with her. “I am an even bigger fan of yours now!” surprisingly, she found herself meaning it. Something about this princess… this girl… made her believe that maybe things would be better if… If Romefeller fell… “And with your trusted friends at your side it only further cements my faith!”

“Dorothy…” The princess made as if to say something but stopped herself. Dorothy watched as the younger girl’s eyes swept the camp… and stopped on her wooden guard. The way her eyes softened upon finding him spoke for itself. An idea formed.

“He is impressive, isn’t he?” 

“I don’t know who you’re referring to.” Dorothy laughed.

“Please, Miss Relena. Even as a Nutcracker, any normal woman would have to be blind or dim not to notice him…” Relena blushed and Dorothy found it amusing. “In fact, I remember how he looked before the transformation…”

“I don’t see what the point of this conversation, Dorothy.”

“I’m just making small talk. Trying to lighten the mood.” Dorothy placed her hands in her lap. Suddenly, the mood shifted. Relena stared at her, eyes serious.

“If you remember him before he became a Nutcracker, then you must have known who he was when you tried to take him from me back at the Christmas party…”

“Yes… well…” The princess was indeed clever to remember such a thing. Dorothy had to think fast, and decided to offer her the closest thing to the truth she could manage. “My grandfather was there… I had to keep up appearances.” The princess raised a brow. “In truth, I came with him to meet you… to see if you might truly be the one to save this land from men like my grandfather… In trying to take your Nutcracker from you, I tested your resolve. You passed.” The younger girl sighed.

“I supposed that makes sense…”

“And besides,” Dorothy smiled, deciding to tease the princess once more. “It’s clear he truly is _your_ Nutcracker…” The meaning of her words was not lost on Relena. The other girl blushed and stood, clearly flustered.

“I think I shall check and see how things are going around the camp. Excuse me.” Relena stood and made her way toward the wooden sentinel, leaving Dorothy to her silent mirth. There really was something special about the princess and it made Dorothy wonder if maybe… just maybe Relena and her ragtag band of guardians could win this fight afterall…

"May I sit here?" Dorothy looked up to see the giant stuffed bear. He was smiling at her, eyes sparkling in the fire light. 

"I suppose." He took his seat and stared at the fire for a moment.

"You know," he began. "Many of us have lost a lot since Romefeller took power." His eyes turned to her. "And I know you're no exception."

"Well, life changes in times of war. You either change with it or find yourself destroyed in its wake." She smiled. "Besides, is your princess not also trying to bring about a similar bout of change?"

"That may be true. But what we're trying to achieve goes beyond that. Princess Relena isn't doing this for the same reasons."

"Oh no?" Dorothy shifted to look directly at him. He was quite adorable in his stuffed animal form. It almost made her wish she'd known him before… she shook herself. She had to focus.

"Your princess is going to lead a rebellion against the current regime where lives are likely to be lost and thrown into unknown amounts of chaos. How is that any different?" He stared at her, those blue-green orbs seemed to peer into her soul.

"I see… you're carrying such tremendous pain. And it's causing you an uncomfortable amount of confusion."

"What are you saying? Are you implying my past makes me weak?" The bear shook his head.

"I'm saying you're a kind person… one that has seen a lot of tragedy and grief. That sort of life can be painful… you hate your own kindness, don't you?"

"What would you know? You've only just met me! You have no idea what I think! How I feel!"

"Maybe so, but I know that the longer you deny your true nature, the longer you will wonder what your real path in this life is." He stood and brushed off his felt fur. "I should go. Please try to rest easy tonight, Miss Dorothy." He bowed to her and something stirred inside her. First the kindness from the princess, and now the bear? 

"But how can they possibly pretend to know me… how I feel?" Her only answer was the sound of the crackling wood as the fire burned in front of her.

* * *

They made camp just before the sun set over the candy-covered landscape. They chose a natural rock formation in the hilly countryside that would utilize the last of the daylight while offering them a shield from the chill of the night time wind. There was some concern of the glow of the fire serving as a possible beacon as to their location but the night was cold and He couldn’t risk her chilling. While he and his four compatriots were made of inanimate materials, she and their unwelcome guest were still of flesh and blood. Though he wouldn’t mind in the least if Catalonia froze, Relena’s health dictated the necessity of all of the risk a fire posed. As it was, she was dressed in the warmest clothes that could be spared with a blanket slung over her shoulders. Dorothy, who had prepared for the weather, came with her own proper attire and therefore he felt no need to ensure her comfort. His eyes never left the pair. 

The fork-browed female had wasted no time in trying to cozy up to his companions, Relena especially. Despite her friendly demeanor, however, Relena seemed to have taken his warning seriously and offered the older woman little information by way of their plans.

‘At least she listened to me about one thing.’ He mused.

If they were to have a prayer of reaching their destination without finding out the hard way whether or not the taller blonde could be trusted then they needed to keep things as close to their chests as possible. Dorothy was an unknown factor and, despite his suspicions, Relena had seen something redeemable in her. Perhaps it was Dorothy decrying the sins of her family as just that. In the short time he had known Relena she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders and to be a decent judge of character. If Relena saw some sort of justice in letting Dorothy prove herself then it was his job to allow such a thing to be so. He was a soldier and she was his intended monarch, though she had never really seemed to act as such. 

Relena did not seem the kind to him to care about power or of the responsibility it entailed and yet he seemed to somehow know that, given the chance, she would take her newfound responsibilities seriously and fulfill them to the best of her ability. As he watched the two women interact he couldn’t help but notice the annoyance with which Relena seemed to regard Dorothy and her impertinent questions. There were moments when the two genuinely seemed to be getting along but it was clear Dorothy wanted to get under the newfound princess’s skin. Relena seemed to be having none of that, however. He watched, rather amused as Relena seemed to say something back to the older blonde that made her bristle. It wasn't long though before Relena stood, clearly a bit flustered. 

'What did she say?' The corners of his wooden mouth tipped down. 

The idea of the other woman upsetting Relena did not set well with him. The princess, however, was no fool. She would walk away rather than risk letting her emotions jeopardize their safety. Heero found himself puzzled by the many surprising sides he had witnessed of her. At times she blushed like a schoolgirl at a passing remark from Duo (and apparently Dorothy) and yet she stood up to the RAT's back at the village without a second thought.

‘She has an inner strength and fire.’ He smiled, in spite of it all. 

He admired her. The way she stood up in the village and helped guide the people to the safety of Quatre’s bunker showed a strength of character uncommon in most people. Perhaps he had been a bit unreasonable the way he’d responded to her decision. Looking at her by the fire, the light danced on her features, giving her an ethereal glow as her golden hair reflected the warmth off of the fire and into his own heart… he shook himself. 

_Listen to me, Heero," J said. "You have a great future ahead of you." The old man clicked his metal claw and grinned. "You are destined to find the missing princess and restore her to her throne!"_

_Those are my mission parameters?"_

_If you want to see it that way." J's smile widened. "But I think you'll find that with someone as special as the princess, it won't feel like a mission."_

_Sir?"_

_"The princess will change your life, my lad."_

So far, the old man's words rang true. Meeting her was changing everything… changing him. And he wasn't sure how that made him feel… 

As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned and found him at his spot on the edge of the camp where he kept watch. After a bit longer 9f conversing with Dorothy, Relena clutched the blanket around her small frame, stood and made her way over. Even made of wood he could still notice the way the fabric of the tunic and pants she wore moved with her form. Such a crude outfit stood no chance against her… 'She still looks so…'

“Heero…” Her voice broke through his train of thought as she made her way to him. He uncrossed his arms and turned to face her. Her shoulders were slumped, her eyes soft in the dim light of the outer area. She looked so small… helpless… he felt the urge to reach out to her… to find out what it was that troubled her and make it go away. She stopped about a foot or so away from him, eyes down on the ground.

“Please… come join us?” Heero watched as her eyes flicked up to his, and he tried to adjust the scowl he knew must be on his face.

“I can stand watch better from here.” 

“I see.” Her face faltered, brows and eyes lowering. She brought her arms down straight in front of her hands and clasped them together. “I…” she paused and fidgeted with her hands for a moment. “I’ll leave you to it…” She made to leave and he felt his chest tighten. How did she have this affect on him? 

“You can stay… if you want.” She froze mid-step and turned, eyes wide with surprise and… hope? Her lips curved up slowly into a small smile and a spark returned to her eyes…

“Okay.” She walked over, still clutching the blanket tightly around her. They stood in silence for some time before he saw her shiver… The spot he chose really was the coldest. Being made of wood he couldn’t feel it but she had to be freezing. In his current bespelled state, there was little he could do to help warm her…

“I’m sorry, Heero.” Her sudden apology took him by surprise. He turned to look at her, her eyes were focused on the light of the fire but her facial expression was relaxed and… peaceful… “I should have consulted with you… with all of you before letting her join…” She paused again and he noticed how the reflection of the flames danced in her eyes. “Even if this is my kingdom, I’m new here… I don’t know the people… The history and the customs are strange to me and so different from my godfather’s stories…”

“You were within your rights to choose.” She shook her head.

“Even so, you know this land, it’s people… better than I do… I should have considered your opinion. I just want to be fair…” She paused again, this time, her eyes meeting his. “Dorothy had no more say in what family she was born into than I did. I would feel wrong about holding their actions against her without giving her a chance… Is that foolish of me?” 

It was a legitimate question. Her eyes swirled with uncertainty and for some strange reason he felt the need to reassure her; to wipe the doubt from her mind. He didn’t agree with her decision, but her reasons, however much he disliked them, were sound. She looked down, her shoulders slumping again… Before he knew it, he reached out his hand and lifted her chin so that their eyes met again. Her eyes widened at the contact, lips opening ever-so-slightly before closing and forming a soft smile. He offered her the smallest of reassuring smiles.

“You acted n your emotions. You did what you felt was right.” He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. “Never be ashamed of that.”

“But, what if you and the others are right? What if she does end up betraying us? What if, in my desire for fairness, I have endangered us all?” She pulled away from him and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around herself. Again, he felt that strange twist in his gut and he reached out, turning her toward him gently.

“If that happens, I will be right here... “ he paused, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear gently, eyes meeting hers. “I will protect you.” He felt the truth of his words as he spoke them. She reached up and put her hand over his, eyes wide again before her brows lowered and a peaceful smile formed on her lips.

“Heero… Thank you…” He nodded. When had they gotten so close together? Their bodies were nearly touching… She was so close…their eyes locked...

“Hey! You two lovebirds gonna join us anytime soon?” Duo called out from his spot by the fire. Relena dropped her hand at the same time he dropped his. A light blush stained her cheeks barely visible in the orange glow of the fire. 

“Go on… You’ll be warmer by the fire…” She looked from him, to the fire and back to him before nodding. There was a look in her eyes… Her lips turned up into a tiny smile even as the expression in her eyes showed something… else… for the second time that night he found himself regretting his inability to warm her… He still did not fully understand why...

“Okay.” With one last look at him, she returned to the fireside, taking a spot next to Quatre. For the first time in his wooden existence, he felt the space around him grow cold…


	8. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena and her companions have finally reached the final part of their journey to the castle where an unknown force protects against unwanted visitors. However, walls of a different kind begin to fall as the princess and her nutcracker prepare to face the next obstacle together.

Chapter 8

* * *

The trip to the castle was, thankfully, uneventful. They avoided the RATs scouting parties and kept a low profile, stopping when necessary. Dorothy seemed to take quite a bit of delight in teasing poor Quatre. If teddy bears had the ability to blush, she was sure he would be crimson for most of their trip. Relena laughed rather heartily when Duo had intervened. Dorothy had been unprepared for the large cookie's rather interesting quips.

_“So, Brows,” Duo had given this nickname to the older girl due to the odd length and forked growth of her eyebrows. Dorothy clearly detested the title, but never let on to their braided companion, much to her credit._

_“Yes?”_

_“Did you have to style them that way or are they naturally creepy?”_

_“Oh, they’re naturally, creepy. Do you have to try at sounding dim or are you naturally that way?”_

_“What?” The cookie-man looked genuinely surprised._

_“I thought so.” Dorothy finished with a triumphant smile. Relena could not help but giggle softly to herself._

For all her flaws, Relena found Dorothy to be an overall agreeable addition. It was nice to have another girl around, even if their views on life differed. In truth, hearing her quibble with Wufei had been more than entertaining. The proud Asian man had his moments where even she had a hard time not telling him off.

_“Try not to get in the way when we get to the castle, woman.” Wufei stated, eyes as cold as his voice. “Things happen in battle. None of us are obligated to waste their energy protecting anyone but the princess.”_

_“Your concern is so touching.” Dorothy returned, honey-coated venom in her tone. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”_

_“What- I- That’s not what I-” Dorothy’s victorious laughter had been quite the thing to hear as the porcelain doll continued to mutter to himself about ‘injustice’ and ‘frustrating women’._

The teasing went on for some time after that with Quatre intervening on Dorothy’s behalf from time to time but, which earned him some of Dorothy's attention as well.

_"So tell me, Quatre Rebarba Winner, are the rumors true?"_

_"Rumors, Miss Dorothy?"_

_"That you were quite the ladies' man?"_

_"I- that's-" he began. "I hadn't really… noticed…"_

_"Oh, please, Mr. Winner, as many sisters as you have, sure you must know how women talk…"_

_"Well… there has been… what I mean is I have noticed… um… w-what exactly does this have to do with anything?"_

_"I thought someone who could have up to four wives might be more observant of such things." Dorothy's grin widened as the Teddy bear's eyes widened._

_"Then again, with the right woman you wouldn't have time for three more." What the tone of her voice insinuated made Relena's cheeks heat in embarrassment. Quatre's eyes were wide as he sputtered, trying to find a response and failed miserably..._

After a while, Relena could barely hear the banter. Her own thoughts were a bit preoccupied. Since she and Heero had talked at the camp they had resumed their quiet companionship. Though, she had noticed, something had changed. When Heero looked at her now his gaze was softer… He rode closer to her than before… She wasn't complaining. She found herself liking the change. Standing there, on the edge of camp, just the two of them… it had felt so natural…

_"If that happens, I will be right here.” he paused, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear gently, eyes meeting hers. “I will protect you.” She felt her heart beat quicker, her stomach fluttering at his simple touch. She reached up to cover his hand with hers… She suddenly had the urge to kiss him…_

She felt her cheeks heat at the memory and mentally shook herself. They didn't have time for such fanciful romantic foolishness! She had greater things she needed to focus on. So many lives depended on her ability to become the new sugarplum fairy and master her powers. So many of her friends had suffered personally at the hands of the RATs… They deserved to be freed from the spells that bound them! If only she could learn to harness and utilize her new powers… she gripped the reins of the harness so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Relena?" She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, concern evident in those deep, blue eyes. Not wanting him to worry, she shook her head and offered him a smile. Relief flashed through his eyes and he nodded in turn before focusing once more on the path ahead. She wanted to say… something to him, but nothing came to mind. She sighed and continued to ride alongside him, quietly, just enjoying the comfortable silence.

"There!" Trowa, who had been at the front of their group raised his hand to halt their group. He extended his hand to point ahead. Heerp urged his horse forward, stopping next to the harlequin. 

"The castle appears to be unmolested." Trowa stated. Heero nodded.

"It seems too easy." Wufei spoke up, crossing his arms. "The RATs had to know where we were heading. The fact that they have not arrived first could mean trouble." 

"It could be that they're just too stupid." Duo added with a grin.

"No, I don't think so." Quatre shook his head. "There is something… off… about the castle… almost like a protective presence is looming there." 

Relena listened to their exchanges. Protective presence? She had to admit she echoed his feeling. The nearer they drew to the castle the more she felt something call to her… and the source seemed to be the castle itself, but how?

"Protective presence or not, Relena needs to get in there." Heero looked at her for a moment, eyes unreadable, before his gaze fell on the harlequin. "Trowa, scout ahead. It's possible the RAT's are here but keeping a low profile." Trowa nodded and left them. 

“Well, Miss Relena,” Dorothy came up beside her, petting an eyebrow. “It appears we are tantalizingly close to you receiving your full inheritance and yet you do not seem pleased.” 

Relena stared at the older girl, unsure what to say. She never asked to be a princess, let alone the heir to the Sugarplum fairy. Here she was, practically a stone’s throw away from the legacy of a being she never really met surrounded by those that needed her. She felt the chill of the early evening send shivers up her spine.

“So it would seem.” Relena answered. “But I assure you, Dorothy, I am more than ready to do whatever I need to do to ensure our victory.” Even as she said those words she tried to believe them.

“I do hope so,” Dorothy responded and fluffed her long hair off of her shoulder. “We’re all counting on you.” 

“Catalonia.” Wufei nearly growled. “Do you not have anything better to do than to taunt the princess?”

“Taunt her?” Dorothy scoffed. “You misunderstand me. I am merely trying to make sure that the princess realizes all that is expected of her. If she does not accept the powers that are rightfully hers then we are all surely doomed. My grandfather is more than willing to take advantage of such a weakness.”

“The fact that Your grandfather is who he is is exactly the reason I and the rest of my companions question your intentions.” It was unlike Wufei to be so protective of her. The Chinese doll had scarcely said anything at all to her since joining their group.

“Now, Wufei, it is unfair of you to judge her so harshly. We have no evidence that Dorothy means us or the princess any ill will.” Quatre defended. 

“If I had wanted to betray you to my Grandfather, I would have already done so!” Dorothy answered in a huff. “I knew you would not trust me; that you would be suspicious of my motivations, but I still came. And I am _still_ here. Is that not proof enough?” 

Relena watched the exchange, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, she had invited Dorothy to travel with them so the Catalonia heir was her responsibility. On the other hand, it was still highly possible that the older girl did mean them harm and was merely biding her time. Whatever the situation, she could not allow the hostility to go on any longer.

“That is enough!” She walked over to Wufei. “I appreciate your concern, more than you know, but I invited Dorothy to ride with us. I believe that she deserves the chance to prove herself and I intend to see that she gets that chance!” Wufei’s eyes widened. Relena half expected a rebuttal or rebuke, but instead, Wufei's mouth opened, closed opened again before he gave a 'humf'. He turned away and walked to his horse muttering something in his language. Dorothy stood, stiff as a board, eyes cast on the horizon. Relena frowned. The other woman was clearly hurt by what Wufei had said, but Relena had no idea how to comfort her. By all accounts, he was right to be distrustful, but it did not give him the right to be rude.

“Gotta hand it to ya, Princess,” Duo chuckled behind her. “I have never seen anyone put Wufei in his place like that. Not even Heero!” 

“Shut up, Maxwell!” Wufei growled.

“Geeze… what a grump.” Duo rubbed the back of his head. “So… uh… you ok… or…?”

“I’m fine, Duo. I think I’m going to check on Dorothy though. She seems to be taking his words rather hard.”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead. Just be careful, huh? I know you’re the type that likes to see the good in everyone, but sometimes, people are just evil, ya know?”

“Thank you, Duo, I’ll remember that.” 

“Sure.” Duo walked away and Relena took a deep breath. 

‘What does one say in such situations?’ She steeled her nerve, squared her shoulders and made her way over to the seemingly distraught, older blonde.

“Dorothy…?”

“That was positively splendid, Miss Relena!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You truly behaved like a queen back there, putting your subordinate in his place! You are positively brilliant!”

“Are you trying to insult me with your backhanded compliment?”

“Backhanded compliment?” Dorothy’s brows knit together and her lips formed a pout. “Oh, No, Miss, Relena! I meant every word!” 

Relena felt more confused about this woman than ever before. One moment, Dorothy seemed sincere and kind; a bit like an abused animal looking for some kindness. The next, she seemed as vicious and underhanded as the socialites back home whom Relena had avoided at all costs. Try as she might, she knew she would not figure the girl out. 

“Miss, Relena,” Dorothy began again. “Please forgive me if I seemed anything less than genuine. This is all so new to me. I _am_ trying to be part of the group. It’s just so different from what I am used to…” she glanced over at the boys. “ _They’re_ so different from what I’m used to.” 

Relena knew the feeling. Each of her traveling companions had a personality that differed drastically from each other. It had taken her a while to understand them and how to handle the various dynamics that had formed amongst them. In the short time she had known her companions, they had all become very dear to her. Even Wufei, for all of his taciturn behavior, had seemed to warm up to her. Trowa was silent, but seemed to be attentive to the needs of the group. Quatre was the confidant everyone went to. Duo was the light-hearted good willed guy that made the trip less droll and Heero… Her heart fluttered at the thought of him and she felt her cheeks heat. He was the most perplexing of all. At times he was so stern and seemed to feel nothing at all but then… he would touch her cheek; brush hair out of her face and look at her with such intensity. And the dreams…

_He reached for her, pulled her close to him, protectively. He stroked her hair softly and cradled the back of her head as his lips neared hers…_

_"Relena…"_

“Miss Relena?” Relena snapped back to reality and stared at the blonde, certain she must look quite foolish.

“I’m sorry, Dorothy. I think I am tired from the journey.” Relena stared at the ground for a moment, willing her heart to calm.

"I was beginning to think I had said something wrong…" Dorothy inquired. Relena shook her head.

“Not at all. I do believe you. Regardless of whether or not they think you can be trusted, I believe you are a truly good person. I know my faith in you is not misplaced.” Dorothy smiled and grasped both of Relena’s hands in hers.

“Thank you, Miss Relena! I shall not let you down!” Relena locked eyes with the older girl and for the first time, she saw something there; buried deep. There was a bit of darkness, but behind it, there was a bright light, fighting to the surface.

‘She does want to be good. I knew it!” Relena smiled and returned Dorothy’s grip. She did not know what gave her the ability to see that light, but now that she had, she felt immensely more confident in her choice. Duo walked up, scythe lazily resting against one shoulder.

“Trowa’s back with his report.” Relena nodded and went to stand next to Heero. She felt his blue eyes on her as she approached and her cheeks heated again. The way he looked at her… there was something… different… She tried to shake it off as the Clown began his report…

* * *

Heero tried to focus on the situation at hand; tried to watch for Trowa’s return from his scouting mission, but his eyes kept returning to her. Relena seemed to be getting on well enough with everyone. She even surprised him by telling off Wufei and-more surprising-Wufei seemed impressed. Relena did that constantly to him. 

The last few days traveling with her had been… different. Things were… different. He was a soldier. Trained to protect. To defend. To kill and die for his cause. He had never been concerned about anything in his life beyond defeating Romefeller and restoring the royal family to the throne but… now…

Looking at her, he felt his breath catch in his throat. When she was near, he felt his heart race, which was strange. Did nutcrackers even have hearts? Still, when she said his name, he felt his stomach knot and when she looked at him… He sighed. She was changing everything. Already, she had restored hope to so many; given a new purpose to those who felt they had none. And he was no exception. For the first time since his transformation he was feeling things again. And not just physically. She was changing him and it was… scary... And he had never been scared of anything in his life.

‘The dream didn’t help…’ He had been trying to forget the dream that haunted his thoughts. After she’d left his side that night to return to the fire, the feeling she’d stirred in him had grown. When he and Trowa changed guard shifts, he had laid down to get a bit of rest though his mind refused to do so. The dream had been so vivid… so real…

_He was human again. She was there; aqua eyes shining, honey-gold hair flowing in the wind. She smiled. It was a smile just for him. He reached for her and she took his hand._

_“Heero…” She spoke his name and his heart leapt in his chest. He pulled her close; could smell the vanilla and rose scent that was so uniquely hers… He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb gently across her silken skin…_

_“Relena…” He breathed, leaning in closer… he wanted to.. Just… “I…” It was then that she faded from his arms, calling his name on the cold winter wind…_

“Heero” Trowa appeared in front of him, jarring him from his memory.

“Trowa, what did you see?” The long-banged harlequin doll frowned. 

“We should call the others over. There is much to report, but not as much as one would think.” Heero nodded and motioned for Duo, who went to fetch Relena who had taken it upon herself to-apparently-comfort Dorothy after her exchanges with Duo and Wufei. Relena was far too kind for her own good. He watched her walk over, saw her cheeks color at her approach…

“Good. We’re all here.” Trowa uncrossed him arms. “I made it to the castle and sure enough there are signs of a struggle. Multiple struggles in fact. There were signs that quite a few regiments have tried to lay siege to the castle, all ending the same way. The door to the castle remains unharmed and sealed tight.”

“So the castle has someone defending it?” Heero inquired. Trowa shook his head.

“That’s the part that makes no sense.” Trowa stooped down and began to draw the layout of the castle gates in the snow. “Here, here, and here,” he pointed, “are the remains of the army.” He looked up at them. “But, as I continued to study the carnage, I realized that there are no signs of what caused their defeat. I studied the walls. There are no guard posts, no soldiers and no visible weapons. The castle appears to be completely defenseless and yet it stands, unmolested against their assaults.”

“So, you’re saying what? That this castle is protected by ghosts?” Duo asked. Wufei rolled his eyes and Quatre laughed.

“No.” Trowa nearly groaned and Heero echoed the feeling. “I’m saying that even though it seems defenseless, the castle is protected, most likely by magic.”

“And you think we might be in danger?” Relena asked. Heero looked at her. The concern in her eyes made his heart wrench. She was worried; not for herself. She was worried for them. In answer, Trowa shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so.” Trowa pointed to the diagram again. “I was able to walk up to the gates and inspect them just fine. It appears to me that, so long as you have no ill intent, the castle will not harm you.” 

“Then our next step is deciding the best way to approach.” he turned to Relena and she met his gaze. “I think it is probably best, since you are the heir, that we let you go alone.”

“What?” Duo asked.

“Are you insane?” Wufei nearly yelled.

“No,” Relena began, looking back and forth between them. “Heero’s right. It makes perfect sense.” Brows raised in confusion and she smiled. “We know I am the one who is to inherit the powers. It makes sense that the castle would not do anything to harm me.” slowly, the others nodded. “And besides, if anyone should be risking anything at this point, it’s me.” Heero felt his gut twist at her statement. Panic, for the first time in his life, jumped up into his throat. 

“That’s not true.” Quatre beat him to the words. “You are the princess. Even without the powers you are still the only one that can restore peace to the land. Only the true heir can reclaim the throne.” 

“But, Quatre-” Heero stepped in front of her. He had to make her see…

“Relena,” Her eyes locked with his, aqua orbs swirling with surprise and…something he couldn’t identify. “You are the hope for the people. They need you…” and as he spoke these words, he felt their truth, deep within his heart.

“Heero…” Her gaze softened and he felt the urge to reach out and…

“I hate to break up this tender moment.” Dorothy chimed in. Heero snapped his attention to the annoying interloper. “But we don’t have forever to wait. If one of you is going to do something, then it is best that you do it soon. There is no telling how far behind us my grandfather’s army is and we have no idea what will happen once we are inside the castle.” Heero hated to admit it, but she was right.

“Relena, I will go with you to the gates.”

“But Heero-”

“The others will follow a safe distance behind.” Heero turned to Trowa. “I will trust you to make sure they stay far enough back that whatever the castle’s defenses may try will not reach them.” 

“Understood.” 

“Thank you.” Relena spoke, and turned to each of them. “I know this hasn’t been easy. On any of you. You have all risked so much… lost so much for my family… for this land… I will never be able to repay your devotion or your sacrifice.”

“Just get the powers and get back on the throne.” Wufei answered.

“A knighthood might be nice too, Princess.” Duo winked. Relena laughed and Heero felt the corners of his lips turn up in a small smile. They could do this. Somehow, he knew they could do this. Turning his attention back to Relena, he held out his hand.

“Are you ready?” She paused, looked down at his hand, and then into his eyes. There was that look again. 

“Yes.” She smiled and placed her hand in his. 

He watched her as she looked up at the castle looming in the distance. The look of wonder and awe on her face seemed to bespell him. He knew, in that instant, that no matter what the future held for them, as long as she was in it, he would fight for that future. His hand closed tighter around hers as they took their first steps forward down the final length of the path to the Sugarplum Castle.

  
  



	9. Dire Decisions

Chapter 9

* * *

Zechs Merquise looked at the countryside before him as the heavy wind whipped at his cape. They were nearly to the Sugarplum Castle after days of almost non-stop travel. He had wanted to make it there in time to scout ahead and ensure that the one claiming to be the princess would arrive safely. Part of him couldn't help but be hopeful. He wanted the rumors to be true. He wanted to know that his sister was alive and that this young woman was the hope to restore his family's throne.

"Zechs, we're nearly there. Don't you think we should rest?" He turned to his traveling companion and offered a small smile.

"Forgive me, Noin. I have pushed you hard these last few days.” The lieutenant shook her head.

"Not at all. It's just that if you really want to be able to help your sister then you should probably be rested. You're no good to anyone if you fall over from exhaustion." She had a point, but much of their supplies and tack had been left behind for quicker travel. Their saddle bags and blankets were all they carried but they would do. He took one last look out on the horizon and saw the dusky silhouette of the castle against the mountains. 

'Soon, Relena, we will meet again. I wonder what you will think of your foolish elder brother.' He turned to Noin.

"We should find a windbreak and rest there. Our blankets will do little good against the chill otherwise." 

"There looks to be a good spot about half a mile ahead." Zechs looked for a moment, spotted the location, and nodded.

"Then let's go. Relena will be needing us when the time comes."

"Understood." They rode forward together to make their makeshift camp to bide their time until the moment of the long-awaited reunion. 

* * *

The Castle of the Sugarplum Fairy was the largest castle Relena had ever seen. It was, really, the only castle she had seen in her known memory, but that did not change the amount of awe she felt. The large structure seemed on the outside to be made of some sort of checker-patterned wafer with towers that ended in spires one might liken to cotton candy. The drawbridge seemed to be lined with some sort of licorice and made of planks of chocolate while the windows were rockcandy glass with licorice lining. 

Her eyes glanced down to where Heero's hand held hers. In spite of it being made of wood, there was an unmistakable heat that seemed to radiate from the contact. He had offered her his hand; initiated the contact. She wasn't sure what it meant, but the way it made her feel… She smiled at him and it was then that she realized he had been looking at her the whole time. Her cheeks heated and she glanced down. He released her hand, but the warmth remained.

"We should approach slowly and with great caution." Heero's voice was steady and cold. She understood. Now was the time to focus on the task at hand. She nodded and followed his lead. 

Two tall posts, candy cane sticks with mint tops, marked the end of their path where the drawbridge would meet them. Relena frowned up at the imposing thing.

"Well, we haven't been attacked," she observed. A cold wind rose from the gulch below and she wrapped her arms around herself. "But, Trowa did say the trouble was at the gates." 

She looked around, really looked and saw the carnage the harlequin doll had mentioned. Weapons and armor, partially covered by snow, littered the grounds around them and in front of the castle. The tattered flags from several RAT regiments flapped lazily in the breeze.

"If only we could figure out how to get the drawbridge to lower…" As if the thought were enough, a loud rumbling noise shook through the air. 

The drawbridge broke free - spewing clouds of dust as it moved. Relena watched in amazement as it slowly descended to its place between the candy cane poles. The ground gave one last shake beneath them with one last boom as it settled on the earth. Relena looked to Heero who seemed just as stunned. Steeling her nerve, Relena clutched her hand over her heart, took a deep breath and approached the gates. At her approach, the large, iron portcullis began to rise on it's own as if welcoming her in. Heero, barely a few steps behind, followed her. 

"Well," came a familiar, haughty, voice from behind her. "It seems there was nothing to fear after all. Just as I suspected." Relena turned around to find Dorothy approaching them, followed closely behind by Wufei who looked rather cross. Quatre, Duo and Trowa soon followed.

"We tried to stop her," Wufei nearly growled. "This woman is going to get us all killed."

"Oh, please." Dorothy placed one hand on her hip and stroked her eyebrow. "You heard the clown say that the castle won't harm its allies."

"I would hardly call you an ally." Wufei quipped.

"Then it is a very good thing you are not the castle." 

Wufei growled under his breath and Quatre stepped between them. “Now, now. Let’s not lose our focus. We need to help the princess find the key to her power.”

“My hero.” Dorothy clasped her hands together and batted her eyes in feigned awe. Relena could almost swear a blush formed on his cheeks… could teddy bears blush?

“You were all supposed to stay behind." Relena couldn't help but feel upset. If she had been wrong or if the castle would attack anyone that wasn't her then they all could have been killed. 

"Don't sweat it, princess," Duo winked. "What's a little danger to a brave guy like me?" Relena sighed and looked at Heero who scowled at the giant cookie. 

"Well, now that you're here, there's no point in you going back." Heero turned to face the path ahead. "Relena, this may be the Sugarplum Fairy's castle, but there is no guarantee about what might be ahead." He turned to her, eyes holding the same seriousness as before. "I want you to stay close."

"You hear that, princess?" Duo leaned in toward her, a huge, goofy smile on his face, brows raised. "He wants you close…" what the tone of his voice implied made her cheeks heat. She could hear a soft chuckle from Quatre.

"It is unwise to tease the princess right now, Duo." Trowa chimed in. "We all need to stay focused right now." 

"Yeah, yeah." Duo answered and then paused. "That reminds me, bangs," Duo began. "If the drawbridge was raised, how did you make it to the gates?" Trowa shrugged.

"I jumped."

"What?" Duo's jaw dropped. "You're kiddin'?" Trowa smirked and continued walking. Relena smiled at the exchange as Duo continued to mutter something under his breath. 

The group began their journey deeper into the courtyard. It was quite impressive to behold. The walls around them were the same wafer material but lined with what appeared to be rock-candy gems evenly spaced. The sheer silence of the stillness might have been unnerving anywhere else, but here, there was no need for alarm. The castle clearly meant her no harm. Heero paused and looked over his shoulder at her, brow raised, as if trying to make sure she was still there. She offered him a small smile to reassure him and his eyes softened slightly. 

The actual doors into the castle were large and seemed to be made of the same chocolate planks of the drawbridge but these were intricately carved with swirled designs that resembled swans. As before, upon her approach, the doors creaked open. Duo released a low, apprehensive whistle. 

"Kinda creepy." He murmured. Relena couldn't help but relate to the sentiment. There was something… strange about the castle. The feeling she'd had before; the other presence, felt stronger, like a heavy haze over her mind. She could almost see it rising around her...

"Relena?" Heero's voice called out to her. Why couldn't she see him? When did fog roll in? It was thick, and cold and swirled with every movement 

"Heero!" She called out for him, searching the thick purple mist.

"Relena!" She heard him again, this time more distant. 

She couldn't see even her hand before her face. She felt her heart in her chest, thundering with every breath. Her feet felt heavy, as though the ground itself was trying to swallow her. 

"Come on, Relena. You have to focus. Your kingdom… no. Your friends are depending on you…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Heero's eyes appeared: strong, steady and sure. She smiled and placed her hand over her heart. The faces of all of her loved ones flashed before her. Her heartbeat and breathing slowed. "I can do this… for them." 

Relena opened her eyes and the fog was gone. In its place was a large room. The walls seemed made of a dark purple marble with golden trim. Podiums with flower pots containing a blossom she had never seen surrounded her at every corner. The room was shaped like a Pentagon and in the middle was a simple, unprepossessing table. She walked forward, one slow step at a time while staring at the table. Something seemed to be missing from the center of the small surface. 

"I wonder… if whatever was here is what the RAT's are looking for…?" She reached out a tentative hand and touched the surface. As her hand made contact with the cold, marble surface, the room shook and a voice, low, but feminine echoed through the room.

**"So, you are she who claims to be the heir of this mighty legacy?"**

Relena felt her mouth suddenly go dry and the air leave her lungs. Of all the things she thought she might encounter, a disembodied voice was not one of them. 

"My name is Relena."

**"I know who you are."** The voice continued.  **"What I want to know is: why do you think you are worthy to continue the legacy of the Sugarplum Fairy?"**

Relena paused in thought. She had never considered why she was chosen, let alone if the great fairy would change her mind given the chance. She could not see any real reason for such an important role to be given to her. She had always been so ordinary... 

**"Well?"** Relena cleared her throat.

"I do not have a good answer." She looked down at the table, surprised by her own truth. "My whole life I have heard stories of this place; of the Sugarplum Fairy and her greatness… I was told of the lost princess and her destiny to inherit the powers and save the land, but…" she took a deep breath and steeled her nerve. "I never actually thought it was real… let alone that I… I was the princess."

**"And you expect me to what? Just hand them over to you because of a legend?"** Relena shook her head.

"No." She looked up as if trying to find some sign of the mysterious voice. "I don't know why the Sugarplum Fairy chose me." Her friends' faces came to mind again. She smiled as a warmth spread through her. "There is nothing special about me. I can't fight and I'm not sure I have what it takes to lead. But, even so," she put her hand over her heart. "I am here trying to make whatever difference I can. For the sake of those that do believe in me. If the powers will help me save them and set the kingdom free, then l had to at least try to accept the path set before me." The voice remained silent for a moment. Relena did not know if her plea had been enough but she hoped…

**"You have answered with a courage and humility I have never seen. But, answer me one more question."** Relena held her breath in apprehension.  **"Why do you wish to help? You were not raised here. You could return home and forget this whole thing ever happened. It would be as if a strange dream."** Immediately, Relena shook her head.

"I couldn't do that. This land, these people… my people, are more real to me than anything I have ever known. They need me. My friends need me. And I will do what I must to save them all." Another small silence followed. 

**"Your words have moved me, princess. Truly, you are worthy of the power you have been promised. However,"** Relena felt her breath catch.  **"There is one more thing that must be done before the powers can be yours."** A bright light flashed and before her, dangling from the ceiling by Chains were seven cages. Each of her companions were imprisoned within.

"What is this?!" Relena demanded, eyes wide as panic began to rise in her heart.

**"This is the final requirement. You must choose one of your companions to be sacrificed. Only then will the power be yours."**

"No…" Relena glanced from cage to cage at the faces of her friends.

"Relena," Heero began, eyes meeting hers. "Choose me." 

Her heart twisted in her chest at his words. How could he say that? Did he not know how losing him would hurt her? He had only been in her life for a short time and yet she struggled to remember a time he wasn't there. She needed him! 

"No… no, there has to be another way!" Relena called out in desperation. 

**"If you want the power, then a sacrifice must be made."** The voice prodded again.

"I… I can't…"

**"What about the Catalonia girl?"** Dorothy stood in her cage, eyes wide, but said nothing.  **"Her grandfather killed your parents, stole your throne and plunged your kingdom into misery. Surely it would be justified."**

"No." Relena shook her head. How could this voice even suggest such a thing? "That wouldn't be justice. That would be vengeance. The Sugarplum Fairy I know would never call for such a thing. Dorothy is innocent of her grandfather's crimes. I would sooner offer myself as a sacrifice than trade the life of another."

**"You would reject the power even to protect the likes of her, the grandchild of your enemy?"**

"If gaining the power requires such a price, then I would rather face Romefeller without it."

"But Relena!" Duo called out.

"Do what must be done!" Wufei added.

"No." She looked at each of them. "We will find another way."

**"Is that your final answer?"** The voice boomed. Relena did not hesitate.

"Yes." There was a low rumble through the room that she felt to her core. The cages disappeared and her friends appeared safely on the ground behind her. 

**"Congratulations, Princess Relena. You have passed the test."**

"Test?" Relena could barely contain her annoyance and confusion. "This was a test?"

**"Indeed."** The voice answered.  **"I had to be certain the powers would not fall into the wrong hands. It takes a truly noble heart to make such a decision. I knew I chose well."** The meaning of her statement hit Relena.

"Then you are the Sugarplum Fairy?" Relena called out into the vast room. 

**"Use the powers well, my dear."**

Relena seemed to feel all of the energy in the room build and surge from each point of the Pentagon and to the center where the table stood. Where before there had been a blank spot on its surface now sat a brilliant magenta gemstone floating above it. 

She walked toward it, steps small and hesitant. Her mind still reeled from the previous experience. As if on its own accord, her hand reached out to touch the gem with tentative fingertips. As soon as the contact was made, the gem began to glow a beautiful blue. Relena reached out with her other hand and grabbed hold. Immediately, the energy she felt surge around her before began to flow through her veins. Her whole body came alive as the power sizzled through every nerve and cell in a tingling sensation. It was warm and comforting as though the power had always been part of her. Then again, she did free the woman and her baby from the spell… 

When the feeling faded, the gem was gone, though the warmth seemed to have settled with her heart... Relena turned around to be greeted by the awestruck faces of her friends. It did not take long before Duo ran forward and wrapped her in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

"Yeehaw! Ya did it, princess!" Relena couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. The relief she felt to see them all alive and unharmed overwhelmed her. Her eyes locked with Heero's. Something she could not place swirled within those blue depths…

_ "Choose me…" _

His words came back to her and chilled her to her core. She needed to talk to him… to make him see…

"Well done, my dear. I always knew you had it in you." Relena turned to the source of the familiar voice, relief and confusion flooding her.

"Godfather?!" 

"Hello, Relena," the old man smiled and clicked his metal claw. "Or should I say, Sugarplum Fairy?"


	10. The Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J smiled and reached out, touching an identical panel the same as before causing the door to open. The room was large and seemed to be a hidden arsenal. Suits of armor bearing the crest of the royal family lines the walls for several rows. At the center of the room were five tables, all facing each other and in the middle of them were five, large tubes, each a different color. At four of the five desks sat the men Heero knew to the be other guardians of the lands: Professor G of Candyland, Doctor S of Entertainment Land, Instructor H of Toyland and Master O Tradition Land. Heero watched as each man stood and made their way over to greet the group. Simultaneously, the four bowed before Relena

Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?" Relena stared at the man who had been as a second father to her. So many questions came to mind.

"I am the one who sent the communication for you to meet us here at the castle, my dear." Her Godfather gave her an ornery grin.

"But then… you're from this world… Of course you are!" She felt so foolish. How could she not have seen it sooner? The stories had to have come from somewhere. "You… you're one of the five, aren't you?"

"Yes, my dear. I am sorry to have kept such a thing from you but I think you understand why." Relena nodded, still trying to handle the new revelation.

“Godfather, that voice I heard, was it the Sugarplum Fairy? is she here? Is she still alive?

“Calm down my dear, one question at a time. Yes, the voice appeared to be that of the Sugarplum Fairy but to my knowledge she is not here.” Her Godfather paused and put both hands on his cane. “And as for whether or not she is alive: you were able to receive the powers from the stone, were you not?” Relena felt her heart sink. She had felt the powers flow into her when she touched the stone… She nodded. A round, ginger-scented hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into reassuring violet eyes.

“Hey, princess, don’t worry. There’s still a small chance she’s alive, I’m sure of it.” Duo smiled. “After all, If she’s half as resourceful as you’ve proven to be, then she surely thought of something.”

“I agree with Duo.” Quatre added with a gentle smile. “We shouldn’t give up hope just yet.” She tried to return their smiles.

“I suppose there could be a chance,” J stated. “However, discussing the possibility of her current existence will not get us any closer to our goal of defeating the RAT's." He turned away, metal leg clicking on the marble floor. "Now, follow me. The other four are waiting with specialized gifts for each of you men." She watched her Godfather hobble with his cane from the room. Duo and the other followed him. Heero and Dorithy remained behind.

"Miss Relena… I-" for the first time since their meeting at the party, Relena felt as if the other woman truly was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Dorothy?"

"Back there… You could have… agreed for her to kill me…" She paused as if still trying to find the words. "But you did not…"

"Of course not."

"But why? You had your chance at revenge." Relena frowned.

"Nothing can be accomplished with revenge, Dorothy. If I had offered you as a sacrifice for the power then I would be no better than those who would see me dead."

"I suppose…" Relena watched the older girl as she continued to process it all.

"I have said it before. You are not responsible for the actions of your Grandfather. There is no point in trying to get even, especially when I have already begun to value you as a friend." Relena smiled and saw the surprise in the other woman's eyes. "I hope, in time, you will see me as one as well." A smile, genuine and warm, formed on Dorothy's lips. Relena could not help but return it.

"I already do, Miss Relena." Dorothy reached out and grasped her hands. The two smiled at one another for a moment before Dorothy released her. "Well, shall we see what these 'gifts' of theirs are?" Relena nodded and began to follow Dorothy when a wooden hand grabbed hers.

"Relena…"

"Heero?" She turned to him, his deep blue eyes locking with hers. She wished she could understand what she saw there.

"That test..." She offered him a small smile and shook her head.

"I know." She sighed and felt a shiver run up her spine. "I was... horrified… to be asked to make such a decision-" she felt a chill go up her spine as the vision flashed of six of them in those cages.

"You should have chosen me." His words stung her, pain gripped her heart like a vice.

"What?" Relena could not believe what she'd heard.

"This time, the choice was a test-"

"Yes, it was. And I passed."

"But if it had been a real scenario; if a sacrifice really had to have been made, then you, as the leader, would have to make that decision."

"The leader?" Heero nodded and Relena felt her head begin to throb. She never saw herself as the leader. Heero was the one they followed. He did, on occasion, ask for her input but overall, they followed him. How could he say she was the leader?

"Sometimes hard choices have to be made for the good of the rest. If that ever happens, then you must act." Heero's eyes hardened into unreadable blue crystals. "And if that time does come, then you must sacrifice me." Relena's breath caught in her throat as her lungs turned to ice.

"How… how can you say that?" She pulled her hand from his. "Even if it hadn't been a test. Even if everything truly hinged on such a terrible choice, my decision would be the same!"

"This can't be just a story to you anymore, Relena!" The seriousness in his tone matched his eyes.

"A story?"

"This is serious! We're at war. The fate of the kingdom depends on your actions. You must be willing to do whatever it takes!"

"How dare you!" Her voice was low and strained. She felt her frustration, exhaustion, pain and anger boiling to the surface only to be blocked by a lump in her throat. "This place is more real to me than anything I've ever known! And it is because I take this seriously that I could never sacrifice any of you!" She felt hot tears prick her eyes but held them back. "I would rather die than lose anyone I love. Not when I can save them. Especially you!" His eyes widened and she realized she had spoken those last words out loud. A blush burned her cheeks, matching the heat from her frustration but… she meant every word.

She loved them all. And.. she was in love with him. The realization made the grip on her heart tighten as her eyes met his. Confusion and frustration swirled in those deep blue depths.

"Relena, I-" she didn't want to hear it. She needed to get away from him before she said anything more that she might regret.

"My godfather is waiting. I suggest we see what he has for you." She didn't look back to see if he followed. She knew he would.

* * *

  
Heero watched her leave. The confusion he felt paled in comparison to the guilt for upsetting her.

"I would rather die than lose anyone I love. Not when I can save them. Especially you!"

What did she mean? Especially him? The look in her eyes when she spoke those words: the fire, the hurt, the determination, the worry… made his chest tighten. There was something else there as well, something he didn’t recognize from anywhere but his dreams. It was softer; warm and welcoming… but he had hurt her. The pain and betrayal in her eyes at his words cut him nearly as deep as his words has cut her. Maybe deeper.

'Things were so much simpler before her.' He sighed.

She had changed him. He was the perfect soldier; calculated and unfeeling. He was trained to handle any obstacle to his mission with tactful precision. And yet hearing her say that…

"I would sooner offer myself as a sacrifice than trade the life of another."

She meant it. He knew the moment those words left her lips that she was determined to die for them if need be. The thought terrified him. And he had lashed out at her from that fear.

He needed to fix this; to tell her… to somehow explain why. But it would be hard to explain why when he didn't understand it himself.

Without another thought, he followed her through the corridors until he reached the expansive room at the end. Relena was not too far ahead but it appeared, Dr. J had stopped with the rest of the crew, clearly waiting for the princess. Heero came up behind her and felt her stiffen. Her reaction cut him. He had angered her-that much was clear- but she had never tensed around him. When he could get her alone, he would try his best to fix… whatever this was.

“Ah, there you both are. We’ve been waiting and-” the old man paused, his eyes studying Relena. “Are you quite alright, my dear?” Relena nodded.

“I’m fine, Godfather. Just… still a little shaken up from earlier I suppose.” The old man did not seem to buy into her explanation, but he nodded in response.

“Very well then. Let us continue. I think you will find what we have for you to be most helpful.” Jay pushed a panel on the wall and a large door Heero had not noticed before opened up in front of them. “This way.” J led them through the door and down a winding stairway. By his estimate, they had descended at least three floors. Possibly more. Finally, they reached another large door. J smiled and reached out, touching an identical panel the same as before causing the door to open.

The room was large and seemed to be a hidden arsenal. Suits of armor bearing the crest of the royal family lines the walls for several rows. At the center of the room were five tables, all facing each other and in the middle of them were five, large tubes, each a different color. At four of the five desks sat the men Heero knew to the be other guardians of the lands: Professor G of Candyland, Doctor S of Entertainment Land, Instructor H of Toyland and Master O of Tradition Land. Heero watched as each man stood and made their way over to greet the group. Simultaneously, the four bowed before Relena who, in turn, blushed. He didn’t know that someone so humble would ever get used to such signs of respect.

“Your highness.” Professor G started and stared up at her under his mop of gray hair. “We have long-awaited this day.”

“Indeed, you highness.” Master O continued. “It is an honor to finally meet you.” The tall, bald man straightened his posture.

“We are all pleased to see that the boys succeeded in their mission and brought you here safely.” Instructor H smiled warmly.

“If you are all quite through, We have important matters to discuss.” Dr. J interrupted. Dr. S nodded.

“We should be getting down to business anyhow.” Dr. J took his position in the middle of the four men and leaned on his cane.

“Now that you are all here, it is time we discuss what lies ahead. The journey will not be easy. And I will be quite frank with you.” J turned to Relena. “Even with the powers of the Sugarplum Fairy it will not be an easy fight.”

“We scientists have compiled all of our knowledge of magic and technology-such that it is in this land-” J continued. “To make for you your individual suits of armor. Specialized and designed with each of you five boys in mind.” With that, Instructor H pressed a button and the five tubes sank into the ground revealing five glorious suits of armor. Each one was as intricate and different from the first as J had said.

“Each suit has a name, and with the name comes the enchantments. It will be up to you how to learn to use the various strengths and skills equipped to your suits, but I feel that, given the training you have already received and the skills you naturally possess, it will not take you long to figure out the secret of each suit.”

"And are the emblems embossed on the chestplate a symbol for the suits' abilities?" J chuckled warmly, a sound Heero had never really heard before her.

"No, my dear. Each symbol represents the homeland of each of the wearers. You see, although you are the Princess overall, each of these young men are the equivalent of a prince in their own right." Heero thought he saw her eyes widen, could swear he felt her eyes shift to him. He met her gaze and she abruptly averted her eyes.

“Oh yeah! That means the black one is mine!” Duo’s childlike giddiness amused Relena. Heero saw the small smile on her face as the giant cookie seemed unable to contain his excitement.

“Indeed. The black is Deathscythe, for Duo, the red is HeavyArms and is Trowa’s, the green is Shenlong and belongs to Wufei, and the gold, Sandrock, is Quatre’s. The white one, Wing, belongs to Heero.” Duo gave a whoop and ran to his suit, hugging his arms around it. Suddenly, Duo turned, frowning.

“Uh… Doc… not that I’m not grateful for this awesome suit but uh… aren’t you overlooking one tiny detail?” He pointed to himself and gestured up and down. “I’m a giant cookie! These suits are made for humans! How are they gonna help us?” Dr. J turned to him and smiled.

“After the princess changes you back to your former selves you will have no trouble using the armor. Or have you forgotten the powers of the Sugarplum Fairy already?”

“Well… uh…” Heero saw Relena tense again before her shoulders slumped.

“What is it?”

“Godfather…. I…” Relena seemed to take a deep breath as if preparing for the disappointment Heero knew she feared. “I can’t change them back… I tried.” Dr. J’s face fell.

“Whatever do you mean child? I know of the woman at the village and her child that you restored. Surely you can do it again?”

“I don’t know how.”

“Well, you achieved that feat before acquiring the power in its entirety. You must try again.” Heero could not see her face. He had no way of knowing what was going through her mind. She stood up straighter, and nodded.

“I’ll try.” Relena stepped forward. “Duo?”

“Yeah, princess?”

“I promised you first, didn’t I?”

“You sure did!” He walked over to her and stood, grinning. She reached out her hands, placing one over his heart and the other on his head.

“I’m not sure if this is how it’s done.. But…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaled and they waited. And waited. But nothing happened. No glow as before. No sign that anything was going to occur.

“I’m sorry… I can’t.” Relena’s head dropped and Heero felt his heart twist in his chest at the defeated tone in her voice.

“It’s alright, my dear.” J walked forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You just received these powers. It’s only natural that you might have trouble accessing them. I should not have put you under so much pressure. Besides, you're all most likely hungry and tired from your journey and such exhaustion cannot possibly be helpful. We will get you some supper and then show you to your rooms for the night and in the morning, we can plan out our next move.” Heero watched as J put his arm around Relena and the five scientists led them off to supper.


End file.
